Dérapages entre amis
by LuNaLu94
Summary: Natsu et Lucy se connaissent depuis des années. Leur amitié n'avait jamais été aussi forte et parfaite, tout ça grâce à l'ajout d'un petit détail qui a fait et fera toute la différence. Le sexe. Mais où est-ce que ce secret jalousement gardé les mènera? Peuvent-ils réellement passer entre les mailles du filet et prétendre qu'il ne manque rien à leur bonheur?
1. Chapter 1

_Eh coucou! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et jetez un oeil à ma note d'auteur à la fin ;)_

* * *

 **Dérapages entre amis**

 _Chapitre premier_

 _*Avant de s'endormir_

Natsu Dragnir et Lucy Heartfilia vivaient ensemble depuis leur première année de lycée, il leur sembla donc tout à fait naturel de continuer cette colocation au travers de leur vie professionnelle. Après tout, cela faisait des années et plus encore qu'ils se connaissaient et partageaient une amitié profonde, indestructible, à toutes épreuves. Et c'est tout aussi naturellement qu'un jour ils ont brisé la seule frontière qui les préservait de toute ambiguïté dans leur relation. Le _sexe_. Ce n'est pourtant pas arrivé lors d'une nuit bien arrosée ou par désespoir de cause. Il s'avérait seulement que ces deux-là ont ressenti une tension sexuelle s'installer entre eux et ont décidé d'un commun accord de la soulager. Ils savaient que ça n'entacherait pas leur amitié et qu'il n'était question que de l'acte physique et charnel, des sentiments amoureux risquant d'apporter la zizanie dans leur relation si parfaite. Avoir des rapports sexuels ne rendait que leur quotidien plus parfait. Et le secret aussi, car ce léger petit détail n'était connu que par eux seuls.

C'est donc ainsi que la jeune blonde, exerçant désormais le métier de journaliste, rentra chez elle après une journée exténuante entremêlée de stress, de moments de panique suite à la perte d'un article, d'oubli de pause déjeuner, et de beaucoup, beaucoup de caféine. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'empressa d'ôter ses talons, de se débarrasser de sa veste et de jeter son sac sur le canapé. Elle sentit les tracas de son travail gentiment cascader le long de son corps puis prit une grande inspiration, se délectant d'une odeur délicate qu'elle n'avait pas perçu avant. C'est là qu'elle entendit des bruits provenir de la cuisine, lui indiquant que son cher meilleur ami s'occupait du souper. Elle se dirigea donc vers ce dernier et l'observa silencieusement jongler entre sa casserole de bolognaise et sa casserole de pâtes. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, sûrement trop plongé dans la musique qui s'échappait de ses écouteurs. Elle décida alors de se faufiler derrière lui et lui encercla la taille par derrière, se plaquant contre son dos. Il émit un léger hoquet de surprise et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour tomber sur un doré étincelant.

\- Hey Luce, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, sourit-il.

Elle aimait définitivement comment ce surnom sonnait à ses oreilles quand il le prononçait. Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage entre ses omoplates pour manifester son contentement.

\- Dure journée ? continua le rose en retirant ses écouteurs.

\- Aye… J'ai besoin de vacances.

\- Allez tiens bon, ce que je te prépare va te redonner la pêche !

Elle hocha simplement la tête contre sa colonne vertébrale et se sépara de lui, se proposant pour mettre la table. Sa chaleur manquait déjà à Natsu mais il se reconcentra sur sa sauce pour oublier.

\- Et toi ton shooting ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Natsu était devenu un talentueux photographe, il avait un don pour capturer les émotions de ses modèles ce qui lui permit de grimper les échelons à une vitesse considérable. Il était souvent sollicité et pour diverses occasions, que ce soit dans le milieu de la mode, la musique, l'événementiel, tout et n'importe quoi.

\- C'était chiant, les mannequins avaient un manche à balais dans le cul, impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit de bien. Mais leur agent semblait satisfait, c'est le plus important, répondit-il.

\- C'est que tu commences à devenir exigeant !

\- Pas du tout, j'aime juste que le travail soit bien fait.

Lucy esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme était très peu regardant d'une manière générale, sauf quand il s'agissait de son métier. Il devenait alors spécialement perfectionniste et même lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Une fois leur repas engloutit, ils se brossèrent les dents côte-à-côte, s'échangeant quelques coups de coude taquins au passage, puis se réfugièrent sous leur couette… non respective.

\- Ah non Natsu, ce soir tu dors dans ta chambre ! gémit la blonde.

\- Mais Luuuce ! J'ai pas eu une journée facile !

\- Moi non plus je te signale, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Le rose souleva le duvet jusqu'à son nez et fit les yeux doux à sa meilleure amie. Elle resta quelques instants debout au pied du lit, tapotant son index sur ses bras croisés, mais Natsu ne flancha pas. Elle finit par abandonner, n'ayant pas l'énergie de lui botter les fesses. Et franchement, elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa bouille d'ange. Le rose gigota bizarrement en guise de danse de la victoire quand elle le rejoignit sous les draps.

Elle prit quand même la peine de lui tourner le dos, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la coller à son torse, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Ses grandes mains se baladèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, se perdant ensuite sur son ventre, jusqu'à devenir plus audacieuses lorsque l'une d'elle caressa le long de la cuisse, puis les fesses de la blonde. Cette dernière ne put contenir la petite décharge électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine, ni la chair de poule laissée après les caresses du rosé.

Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, Natsu continua son exploration plus au _sud_. Il glissa sans peine sa main sous le short et la culotte de Lucy, caressant d'abord sa hanche, son aine, puis s'aventurant plus bas. Il entendit sa belle retenir son souffle tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de sa féminité. Il déposa alors de légers baisers dans le creux de sa nuque pour la distraire et commença à câliner son intimité. Elle soupira de contentement et rapprocha un peu plus son bassin contre celui de Natsu.

Se sentant encouragé, il taquina sa boule de nerfs si sensible, tout en faisant pointer ses canines dans la peau de son cou. La blonde répondit en aventurant sa main dans la chevelure saumon de son partenaire et en tirant légèrement sur les mèches prisonnières de ses doigts. Cet acte ne fit qu'émoustiller davantage le jeune homme, sentant sa fierté s'éveiller dans son boxer.

Il décida alors d'insérer un premier doigt dans l'antre de son amie, lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage qui le fit sourire. Elle se cambra sous ses administrations et commença à se frotter contre son érection. Il soupira d'aise au creux de son oreille, ce qui eut beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Il en profita pour ajouter un deuxième doigt et les fit délicieusement coulisser en elle. Son souffle devint de plus en plus haletant tandis qu'il courbait expertement ses doigts pour lui procurer plus de plaisir.

Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il dirigea sa main libre pour agripper le sein de la blonde, le massant adroitement. Il sentit sa masculinité se gorger un peu plus de sang et ne put s'empêcher de la presser avidement contre les fesses offertes de son amante, ce qui la fit doucement gémir. Elle tentait désespérément de créer plus de contact pour assouvir son corps brûlant de désir, que ce soit en se frottant davantage contre la main de Natsu qui prenait soin d'elle en bas, ou en lui offrant un peu plus d'accès à sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup trop l'attention et commença à taquiner sans merci son téton, suçotant goulument la peau de son cou pour lui donner une idée de ce que sa bouche lui aurait fait si elle avait eu accès au bouton de chair.

\- Natsu… soupira la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ?

Sa voix trahissait la satisfaction de l'avoir mise dans cet état et masquait à peine sa malice.

\- S'il te plaît… souffla-t-elle.

Pour mieux lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui, elle glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et attrapa sa verge à travers son sous-vêtement devenu bien trop étroit. Natsu lâcha un grognement de contentement et retira ses doigts de Lucy afin de lui retirer son short et sa culotte. Il enleva également son boxer dans le processus et se replaça derrière elle, sa virilité tapant à l'entrée de sa féminité.

Il entama une délicieuse friction entre leur partie intime, histoire de bien les préparer, et il s'introduisit en elle sans prévenir. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, se délectant de la présence de l'autre, puis il commença de lents va-et-vient. Lucy agrippa le bord de son matelas, tandis que la main de Natsu agrippa sa hanche. Il la fit bouger en rythme, la faisant rencontrer chaque coup de bassin, tout en la gratifiant de baisers avides sur l'épaule et la clavicule.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de contenir ses gémissements, mais le rose n'était pas de cet avis. Il accéléra la cadence pour la faire craquer, jusqu'à ce que sa voix résonne érotiquement à ses oreilles.

\- Mmmh… aaah Natsu… chanta-t-elle.

Ça ne fit que booster son égo et il approfondit ses aller-retour. Elle se cambra délicieusement pour lui donner un meilleur accès, basculant sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amant. Il observa du coin de l'œil ses expressions qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Il ré-empoigna un sein de sa main libre, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre, et lui susurra toutes sortes de choses entre deux hoquets de plaisir.

Il ralentit ses coups de reins pour se focaliser uniquement sur la profondeur, cherchant le point qui la fera trembler. Après quelques essais il le trouva, sentant Lucy se crisper autour de lui.

\- Je te tiens, murmura-t-il.

Il n'eut qu'un long soupire de satisfaction comme réponse. Il concentra ses assauts sur ce point sensible qui arrachèrent plusieurs cris à la jeune femme. Sa prise sur le matelas se fit plus forte tandis que des décharges de plaisir secouaient son corps. Elle était déjà si proche de sa limite, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne un peu plus pour Natsu. Ce dernier accéléra à nouveau le rythme, tout en allant dans la profondeur, de quoi définitivement faire perdre pied à la blonde.

Elle ajusta encore l'angle de ses hanches pour plus de sensations, ce qui fit gémir Natsu, ayant apparemment trouvé la bonne position. Le souffle du rose était erratique, lui-même proche de sa libération. Lucy devenait de plus en plus étroite, l'envoyant bien trop haut dans les étoiles. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter et une accumulation de plaisir lui brûler le bas ventre.

\- Lucy… Je vais venir… marmonna-t-il.

\- Aaah… Moi aussi…

Le jeune homme ralentit légèrement le tempo, tapant son bassin contre le fessier de sa partenaire pour s'engouffrer le plus loin possible en elle, puis il la sentit jouir, lâchant un cri de satisfaction en même temps. Il s'agrippa de tout son être à elle et la suivit de près dans son orgasme, un râle roque s'échappant de sa gorge. Leurs corps se relaxèrent tandis qu'il continuait un doux mouvement de bassin pour les laisser récupérer de leur jouissance.

Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées et il la maintenait désormais contre lui en encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassait langoureusement son cou, la sentant frissonner sous son contact. Petit à petit il cessa de bouger, restant cependant le plus longtemps possible en elle, appréciant la sensitivité de leur intimité unie.

\- On avait tous les deux besoin de décompresser apparemment, commenta la blonde.

Il sourit contre la peau de son épaule et se retira, vocalisant un dernier soupire. Il invita ensuite sa belle à se retourner pour lui faire face et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle se laissa rapidement aller dans le baiser, se délectant de la chaleur de son ami. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés, puis elle se blottit dans ses bras, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus.

Un bip désagréable sortit Lucy de ses rêveries. Sa main loupa plusieurs fois le réveil avant qu'elle ne prenne le courage de se retourner et réussisse à le faire taire. Elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle quand subitement deux bras puissants la plaquèrent contre un torse finement musclé. Un grognement s'échappa de la bête qui la retenait prisonnière avant qu'il ne se tranquillise en enfouissant son visage dans les boucles de la blonde.

\- Natsu… Je dois me lever… soupira la jeune femme, sans grande conviction.

\- Reste ici avec moi.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Le loyer de notre appartement.

Le rose gémit son mécontentement et la rapprocha davantage contre lui. C'est là qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter contre sa cuisse.

\- Natsu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'y peux rien Lucy, c'est le matin et tu es bien trop sexy au réveil !

\- Laisse-moi aller me doucher !

\- Ensemble ?

\- Non _toute seule_!

Elle devina la moue boudeuse qu'arborait le visage du garçon mais ne céda pas à ses caresses. Après avoir réussi à se libérer de son étreinte elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche bien méritée. Elle avait appris à lutter contre l'envie de rester au lit avec Natsu, ce dernier ayant des horaires irréguliers avait souvent le loisir de faire des grasses matinées, tandis qu'elle devait être à 9h tapante derrière son bureau. Après avoir fini sa toilette et s'être habillée, Lucy passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine pour avaler une tartine et retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac. Natsu somnolait sur le ventre, étendu comme une étoile de mer sur toute la surface de son lit.

\- On se voit ce soir, lança-t-elle.

Il bredouilla une réponse positive avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller. La blonde soupira, rêvant brièvement de retourner auprès de lui, puis secoua vivement la tête avant de quitter la pièce et leur appartement.

C'est après sa cinquième tasse de café et deux articles bouclés qu'une de ses collègues et meilleure amie, Levy McGarden, vint enfin la faire sortir de sa montagne de paperasse. Elles décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau dans un petit snack en face de leur lieu de travail.

\- J'ai l'impression que Jason t'en fait baver ces derniers temps, lança la bleue.

\- C'est vrai mais il m'a dit que mes efforts seraient bientôt récompensés.

\- Par quoi, une promotion ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai hâte que ça s'arrête. Quand je rentre à la maison je suis juste bonne à m'étaler sur le canapé en attendant de manger.

\- Et je suppose que c'est Natsu qui se met derrière les fourneaux pour toi ?

Elle pouvait à peine contenir la malice qui se cachait derrière sa question, ses yeux brillants à l'idée d'une info croustillante. Lucy la considéra en soupirant.

\- C'est vrai que sans lui je me laisserais probablement mourir de faim, répondit-elle.

\- Je suis étonnée que votre cohabitation dure depuis si longtemps, comment ferez-vous quand l'un de vous deux trouveras quelqu'un ?

La blonde inclina la tête, pensive. En réalité elle avait du mal à se projeter avec quelqu'un, ou imaginer Natsu avec une petite amie vu leur situation actuelle. Mais il est vrai qu'ils sont libres après tout, une troisième personne pourrait s'immiscer entre eux à n'importe quel moment. Sans compter le fait que Natsu est souvent entouré de mannequins et autres femmes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres, ce qui provoqua une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur de Lucy.

\- Lu-chan ? l'interpella son amie.

La jeune femme revint sur terre, tentant de bloquer ses pensées indésirables.

\- J'imagine qu'on verra le moment venu, lâcha-t-elle.

La bleue l'observa avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle soupçonnait des choses dont même sa précieuse amie n'était pas consciente.

La pause déjeuner prit malheureusement fin trop tôt et la blonde était de nouveau envahie par une pile de dossiers qui devaient être lus et classés. Ses yeux commençaient lentement à se fermer quand le vibreur de son téléphone la fit brusquement sursauter. Son écran affichait un message reçu de Natsu, et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

« _Petite séance photo entre nous ce soir ?_ »

Un léger voile rouge teinta ses joues tandis qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui répondit rapidement et se replongea dans son travail, sentant une motivation soudaine s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà! Alors j'ai quelques petites infos à partager avec vous!_

 _Je suis actuellement en pleine période d'examens, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai posté ce premier chapitre plus tard que je ne l'aurais pensé. Aussi, je ne sais absolument pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir poster, j'ai pas mal de pain sur la planche avec l'uni en ce moment, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il puisse y avoir un certain temps d'attente entre les chapitres! Je vous conseille donc vivement de suivre cette histoire si vous voulez être prévenu de sa progression!_

 _Maintenant la suite dépend aussi un peu de vous. Je sais que les fictions sexfriends sont relativement répandues et que je prends un certain risque en me lançant dans l'écriture d'un thème aussi peu original, mais il m'a inspirée! Donc si vous ne me tenez pas rigueur pour le manque d'originalité du sujet, je me ferai un plaisir de poursuivre cette fiction et de la partager pleinement avec vous! Sachez que je m'amuse bien à l'écrire et qu'elle est Rated M pour de très bonnes raisons ;)_

 _Sur ce, faites-moi part de vos impressions! Je veux tout savoir, comme toujours!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeey! Me revoilà donc avec le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire! Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs pour vos commentaires, encouragements et bien sûr d'avoir lu et merci également à tous les followers et ceux qui ont mis la fiction dans leurs favoris!_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre deux_

 _*Derrière l'objectif_

Natsu lâcha un long soupire en observant les photos qu'il venait de prendre. Il y avait décidément des jours où il aurait préféré être un mage de feu et risquer sa vie plutôt que d'être coincé derrière son objectif.

\- Un problème ? glissa une voix familière derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un de ses mannequins masculins et ami de longue date, Grey Fullbuster.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour poser. Cette fille ressemble presque à un robot ! grogna-t-il en montrant l'écran de son appareil photo au noiraud.

\- Peut-être mais elle est mignonne.

\- Ça ne fait pas tout.

\- Allez positive un peu ! Tu sublimes toutes les personnes que tu prends en photo, c'est pas le moment de râler.

Le rose ne se priva pas d'une moue boudeuse et replaça son appareil sur le trépied, changeant quelques réglages. Il allait proposer à son modèle de reprendre quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Nouveau message de Luce :

« _Je m'en remets à toi ;)_ »

Un rictus étira ses lèvres et lui redonna sa bonne humeur. Grey, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de zieuter l'écran du rosé, esquissa un sourire face à l'effet qu'un simple message de la blonde pouvait provoquer sur son ami.

Natsu termina son shooting d'une humeur bien plus légère qu'à son arrivée, ayant terminé avec Grey qui était beaucoup plus facile à prendre en photo que les personnes précédentes. Sa montre affichait 18h, ce qui lui donnait le temps de rentrer et préparer le salon pour son shooting avec Lucy. Il était toujours excité (sans connotation sexuelle) à la perspective de la prendre en photo. C'est lui qui en avait eu l'idée quelques années en arrière et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa belle blonde accepterait. À l'époque, Lucy venait d'expérimenter un traumatisme qui avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur son corps et son esprit. Natsu avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère, elle était devenu l'ombre d'elle-même, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle et s'était mise à exécrer son corps qui avait été souillé. Il aurait pu tuer le responsable de ses propres mains pour avoir détruit à ce point sa précieuse Lucy. Puis ne supportant plus de voir la jeune femme dans cet état, il lui proposa de prendre des photos d'elle qui la mettrait en valeur pour qu'elle réapprenne à s'aimer. Elle fut d'abord réticente à l'idée, mais finit par se laisser convaincre et même à y prendre goût.

Au moment où Natsu termina d'installer le deuxième projecteur, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et des bruits de talons se rapprocher de lui. Il se retourna et sourit à la journaliste qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- On peut manger avant si tu as faim, déclara-t-il.

\- Non maintenant c'est parfait ! Comment dois-je m'habiller ?

Une étincelle illumina le regard du photographe tandis qu'un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- J'opterais pour ta jolie petite tenue noire que tu as acheté récemment et que tu ne m'as toujours pas montré portée, proposa-t-il.

Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de la blonde en repensant à cet achat, se sentant soudainement très timide devant le regard ardent de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut bien l'inaugurer, admit-elle.

\- Et tu sais bien que si tu n'es pas à l'aise, on arrête tout.

Natsu avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer, tout semblait si facile avec lui. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et disparut dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il fallut énormément de self-control à Natsu pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quand elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette tenue lui allait à merveille. Bien entendu il s'agissait d'un ensemble affriolant composé d'une nuisette en dentelle noire, et par conséquent très transparente, qui se divisait en deux au milieu pour laisser le ventre de Lucy à découvert. Elle portait également une culotte assortie et des bas mi-cuisses retenus par des porte-jarretelles.

La mâchoire de Natsu était sur le point de se décrocher à force de la déshabiller du regard quand elle prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que je dois mettre des talons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, reste comme ça tu es… sublime.

Lucy s'enlaça elle-même pour masquer sa gêne et prit place devant l'objectif. Le rose sentait qu'elle était nerveuse, elle l'était pratiquement à chaque séance qu'ils faisaient en privé, ayant encore du mal à apprécier son corps et l'exposer de cette manière. Mais cela semblait être une bonne thérapie pour elle, sans compter sur le fait qu'elle couchait avec un homme extrêmement charismatique qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à quel point elle était désirable.

Natsu se plaça derrière son appareil photo et fit la mise au point nécessaire avant de prendre une photo test.

\- Très bien Luce, je te laisse choisir une position qui te soit confortable pour commencer, commanda-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en silence, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour paraître moins tendue. Il lui fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation mais elle savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Elle choisit de se mettre debout sur ses genoux, se penchant légèrement en avant avec ses deux bras tendus, ses mains se rejoignant, histoire de mettre encore plus en valeur sa poitrine.

Natsu déglutit difficilement avant de presser sur le déclencheur. Il pouvait voir sur les clichés qu'une ombre d'appréhension voilait encore le regard chocolaté de sa belle blonde mais elle restait très naturelle. Après quelques prises dans les positions favorisées par Lucy, Natsu commença à lui donner quelques instructions et elle prit peu à peu confiance.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes face à moi en cambrant légèrement ton dos et en relevant bien la tête dans ma direction, dirigea-t-il.

Elle obéit, la voix ferme et directive de Natsu lui procurant quelques frissons le long de son échine. Cela la rendit même audacieuse, voulant plaire au jeune homme. Elle plaça de manière très séductrice l'indexe de sa main droite sur sa lèvre inférieure, lançant un regard langoureux au photographe.

Natsu sentit l'effet que ça lui procura _en bas_ et commença à perdre de sa concentration et de son professionnalisme. Il tenta néanmoins de garder la tête froide et entra dans le jeu de son modèle.

\- Maintenant appuie-toi contre le mur, dos à moi, toujours en cambrant ton dos et en tournant la tête vers moi, lança-t-il.

Elle se positionna comme il lui était demandé et lança un regard bien trop invitant au rose tout en plantant légèrement ses ongles dans le papier peint. Le corps de Natsu réagit instantanément, son sang affluant dangereusement vers le sud, le faisant presque gémir. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire un tel effet sans même le toucher ?

La blonde ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois face à la réaction de son ami, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsu. Il allait se venger, qu'elle le veuille ou non il lui ferait tout autant perdre la tête qu'elle en ce moment.

\- Bien, une petite dernière ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Remets-toi à genoux, le buste bien élancé, poitrine en avant et attrape tes cheveux avec tes deux mains de la manière la plus sensuelle possible, continua-t-il.

Il vit toutes les délicieuses courbes de Lucy s'offrir à lui, ses seins priant son affection. Elle avait même subtilement tourné la tête sur le côté pour lui exposer une partie de son cou tandis qu'elle lorgnait son objectif du coin de l'œil à travers ses longs cils, la bouche imperceptiblement entrouverte. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle acheva Natsu. Il sentit sa masculinité déjà bien éveillée se presser inconfortablement contre son boxer et son pantalon.

\- Merde… souffla-t-il.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide avec… ce petit désagrément ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et ce n'était plus du tout la même Lucy qu'au début de la séance photo. Son malaise avait fait place à une nouvelle assurance et une lueur à peine provocatrice et désireuse brillait dans ses pupilles. Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, constatant que leurs séances étaient bénéfiques à son amie.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle était devant lui, une main sur son torse et l'autre empoignant fermement sa fierté. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où elle l'obligea à s'asseoir. Elle se mit ensuite à genoux en face de lui, se plaçant entre ses jambes et entreprit de défaire la ceinture du rose. Ce dernier était paralysé, ne sachant plus comment contrôler son corps ou ses actions il se laissa docilement faire. Lucy était déjà en train de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, le laissant reposer sur les chevilles du jeune homme. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son boxer qu'elle descendit juste assez pour laisser son érection se dresser fièrement devant elle.

Elle empoigna sa verge, remontant délicieusement sa main jusqu'à son sommet, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Natsu sentit le choc électrique que lui procura ce contact à travers tout son corps, ne demandant que plus d'attention. Lucy aimait le contrôle qu'il lui laissait prendre sur lui et la façon qu'il avait de totalement s'abandonner à ses caresses. Elle le remercia en accélérant les mouvements de sa main, tout en resserrant sa prise, ce qui fit gémir le rose. Les ongles de ce dernier se plantèrent dans le tissu du canapé, se délectant des administrations de la blonde.

\- Luce… l'implora-t-il.

Elle sourit, comprenant la demande silencieuse de son partenaire. Elle arrêta sa main à la base de la fierté du garçon et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de son gland. Quand il sentit la chaleur et l'humidité de la langue de Lucy, il relâcha son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué retenir, une nouvelle vague de désir le secouant.

La jeune femme s'amusait à le taquiner, ne donnant que quelques lippées, se satisfaisant des petits râles de frustration et de plaisir du rose. Puis elle décida qu'elle l'avait assez fait languir et engouffra sans prévenir toute la masculinité de Natsu dans sa bouche. Le fait qu'elle réussisse à faire ça était un mystère complet, mais bon dieu ce qu'il aimait ça. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas directement donner un coup de hanche pour approfondir le geste.

Lucy remonta lentement, resserrant ses lèvres autour de son érection, ou laissant de temps à autres ses canines pointer sur la chair tendre et sensible. Il serrait les dents, succombant entièrement à la douce torture qu'elle lui faisait subir. Arrivée en haut, elle fit malicieusement tournoyer sa langue autour de son gland en alternant avec quelques succions imprévisibles. Elle sentit le corps de Natsu trembler sous ses attentions, ce qui la fit sourire sournoisement. Elle engouffra une nouvelle fois toute la longueur de son amant dans sa bouche et remonta lentement, sa main suivant le chemin tracé par ses lèvres. Elle utilisa sa salive pour lubrifier la zone et fit quelques aller-retour avant d'accompagner son geste avec sa bouche.

Natsu se sentit partir, loin. La main de la blonde se resserrait autour de son sexe, tandis que sa langue le gratifiait de douces caresses. Il commença à donner de légers coups de bassin, se logeant un peu plus profondément dans la gorge de Lucy. Cette dernière n'émit aucune objection et accéléra le rythme de sa main et sa bouche. De légers gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche du rose qui se sentait déjà faiblir. À chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de venir, sa partenaire ralentissait drastiquement ses va-et-vient, ce qui avait le don de le rendre fou.

Ne tenant plus, il se redressa légèrement pour attraper le poignet de la blonde, qui leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il la tira vers lui et la fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, entamant un baiser sulfureux. Tandis qu'elle succombait à la bataille que livraient leurs langues, il l'empoigna fermement par les hanches et la dirigea au niveau de sa fierté qui clamait sa libération. Il sentit sa moiteur à travers l'humidité de sa culotte en dentelle et craqua. À l'aide de deux doigts, il écarta le sous-vêtement sur le côté et la fit glisser délicieusement sur sa longueur, soupirant dans leur baiser. Il avala le gémissement de sa belle et commença à coulisser en elle.

Lucy quitta les lèvres de Natsu pour vocaliser son plaisir. Elle s'agrippait solidement aux épaules du rose, pendant qu'il approfondissait ses coups de bassin, ses mains contrôlant ses hanches l'obligeant à rencontrer chacun de ses mouvements. Il cherchait principalement sa jouissance, mais ne négligea pas totalement la blonde pour autant, plaçant une main câline sur sa féminité, son pouce taquinant sa boule de nerfs. Lucy se cambra, lâchant le jeune homme pour placer ses mains derrière elle, prenant appui sur les genoux de son ami. Le nouvel angle procura une décharge de plaisir aux deux amants, Natsu se penchant davantage sur Lucy pour gratifier sa poitrine de marques d'appartenance.

Puis son corps se raidit, ayant atteint sa limite il se libéra en elle en poussant un râle étouffé par la peau crémeuse de la jeune femme. Après un dernier coup de rein, il s'écroula sur le canapé, Lucy emprisonnée dans ses bras. Ils reprirent tranquillement leur souffle, bercés par les battements rapides de leurs cœurs. Puis un gargouillis s'échappa de l'estomac du rosé.

\- Ça m'a creusé l'appétit, on se commande une pizza ? demanda-t-il.

Il eut un simple hochement de tête pour réponse. Lucy était trop bien, calée contre son torse, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de bouger. Il était lui-même réticent à l'idée de se séparer d'elle, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de mourir de faim. Comme compromis il empoigna les fesses de son amie et prit de l'élan pour se lever. Elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autours de ses hanches, lâchant un cri de surprise. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit, s'emparant ensuite de son téléphone pour appeler le livreur. Il la rejoignit ensuite sous sa couette, la reprenant protectivement dans ses bras en attendant leur repas.

* * *

 _Alors... Je sais que ce chapitre est très centré sur le lemon (comme vont l'être beaucoup de chapitre), mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu!_

 _Donc voilà, j'introduis petit à petit les différents personnages, ainsi que la relation particulière de Natsu et Lucy, n'oublions pas qu'ils sont avant tout amis!_

 _Vous l'aurez également remarqué, il y a une profondeur dans cette fiction en dehors du sexe. Ici elle est soulignée par une chose qui est survenue dans le passé de Lucy, une idée de ce que cela pourrait être? Ne vous en faites pas, même si la réponse ne sera pas dévoilée tout de suite, je ne vous laisserais pas vous noyer dans vos interrogations ;)_

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience! Et désolée pour cette longue attente, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de poster plus fréquemment, merci de votre patience! À bientôt pour la suite!_

 **À Folken** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que le chapitre ait été à ton goût et que tu ne trouves pas les personnages trop OOC, c'est pas toujours évident à gérer, surtout quand on sort du contexte magique de Fairy Tail! En tout cas tes compliments me flattent! J'espère que cette suite t'auras également plu!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour! Me voilà enfin avec le chapitre trois! Un immense merci à vous de me suivre malgré mes posts irréguliers et très espacés, j'espère que votre patience sera récompensée!_

 _Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Chapitre trois_

 _*Après l'apéro_

Lucy se réveilla péniblement, grommelant son mécontentement à l'entente désagréable du bip répétitif de son réveil. Elle l'atteignit difficilement, mit fin à ses gémissements et se blottit confortablement dans l'étreinte réchauffante que lui offraient deux bras musclés. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se souvenant ensuite que Natsu avait de nouveau partagé son lit. Elle commençait à se demander à quoi cela leur servait d'avoir deux chambres, avec ou sans ébats, ils dormaient toujours ensemble. Puis elle se rappela pourquoi ils étaient censés avoir chacun leur chambre, ils n'étaient _pas_ un couple.

Elle soupira et rassembla le courage nécessaire pour se défaire de l'accolade de son colocataire et sortir du lit. Natsu ronchonna à la perte de contact mais était trop fatigué pour retenir Lucy. Après qu'elle eut finit sa routine matinale, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour dire au revoir au rose, mais il était retombé dans un sommeil profond.

Quand elle arriva au journal, sa collègue Juvia l'avertit que Jason l'attendait dans son bureau. Qu'allait-il encore exiger d'elle pour qu'elle craque définitivement et demande à Natsu de mettre le feu à ce bâtiment ?

Plus tard dans la matinée, le photographe se fit réveillé par le vibreur de son téléphone. Il jeta un œil à l'appelant et grogna en constatant que c'était son patron, Makarov. Il était obligé de décrocher.

\- _On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques sale gosse !_ hurla sa hiérarchie à travers le combiné.

Natsu grimaça en éloignant l'appareil de son oreille sensible.

\- Pourquoi tu me gueules dessus de si bon matin Ji-chan, bâilla-t-il.

\- _Tu devrais être au studio à l'heure qu'il est, on t'attend !_

\- Comment ça ? J'ai rien avant 13h aujourd'hui.

\- _Achète-toi une foutue montre ! Si t'as pas ramené tes fesses dans 15 minutes je t'envoie Erza_.

Et la ligne fut coupée. Le rose frissonna à la mention de sa collègue aux cheveux rouges puis concentra son attention sur l'heure qu'affichait le réveil de Lucy.

13h15

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, incrédule. Il bondit hors du lit, se prépara en quatrième vitesse et dévala vivement les rues qui le séparaient de son travail. Il fut accueilli par un Grey torse nu, un sourire moqueur lui fendant le visage. Il sentait que cette journée allait être difficile.

Lucy était dans la lune, sirotant son jus de fruit en fixant un point imaginaire par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Levy secoua vivement sa main devant le visage de la blonde, sans succès.

\- Oi Bunny girl ! retentit une voix puissante.

Lucy sursauta en entendant Gajil et dirigea son attention sur l'imposant noiraud qui partageait la vie de sa précieuse dévoreuse de livre.

\- Tout va bien Lu-chan ? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

\- Oui pardon, ma nuit n'a pas été longue.

\- Est-ce que ce cher Natsu t'empêcherait de dormir ?

La blonde rougit, violemment. Bien entendu la bleue plaisantait, il ne fallait pas réagir aussi fortement sinon elle allait éveiller ses soupçons. Elle devait arrêter d'être aussi émotive quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait _réellement_ entre les quatre murs de leur appartement.

\- Il a tendance à ronfler, lança-t-elle.

\- Comment tu vas lui annoncer pour ton voyage ? demanda Levy.

En effet, Lucy allait décoller dans moins d'un mois, direction Crocus, pour couvrir un des plus grands événements sportifs de l'année, le Grand Tournoi d'Ishgar. Jason le lui avait annoncé le matin-même, c'était sa reconnaissance pour tout le dur travail qu'elle avait fourni ces dernières semaines. Si tout se passait bien, elle obtiendrait une promotion.

\- Je ne sais pas, Natsu a tendance à mal le vivre quand je dois m'absenter longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

\- Engage une babysitter, lâcha Gajil.

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la petite bleue, auquel il répondit par un grognement.

\- Tu devrais lui dire le plus tôt possible, il devra bien l'accepter, suggéra Levy.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je sais qu'il va me faire une crise et je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie pour un affrontement en ce moment.

Son amie lui accorda un regard compatissant, elle savait que Natsu réagissait comme un enfant abandonné quand Lucy devait partir quelques jours. C'était justifié, il _était_ un enfant abandonné et vivait très mal les séparations, même temporaires. Tout particulièrement quand il s'agissait de la blonde, ils avaient passé tellement d'années ensemble qu'elle devait être une des personnes qu'il craignait de perdre le plus au monde.

\- Si tu as besoin de soutien tu peux compter sur nous, sourit la bleue.

Gajil allait protester mais fut stoppé dans son élan, un talon vicieux s'étant planté dans son pied. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et lança un regard noir à sa petite amie. Elle l'ignora totalement, son attention toujours fixée sur la journaliste.

\- Merci les amis, déclara cette dernière en souriant.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Natsu.

\- _Hey Luce ! Comment se passe ta journée ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai connu pire, et toi ?

\- _Je suis arrivé en retard à mon shooting, je me suis fait botter le cul par Erza…_

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, elle sentait la moue boudeuse dans la voix du photographe.

\- _T'es rude !_ se plaignit-il.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu devrais t'entendre !

 _\- Quoiqu'il en soit… Je t'appelle pour savoir si ça ne te dérange pas que j'invite quelques amis à boire un verre ce soir ?_

\- Pas du tout, tu veux que je fasse les courses ?

\- _Non je me charge de tout !_

\- Très bien, alors à ce soir !

\- _Aye !_

Elle soupira en raccrochant, provocant un regard suspicieux du duo qui venait d'arrêter de se chamailler sur le fait de donner des coups et d'écraser des orteils.

\- On reçoit quelques amis ce soir, si ça vous intéresse vous êtes les bienvenus, proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est gentil… Mais on a d'autres projets, rougit Levy.

Ce fut au tour de Lucy de les dévisager, ne passant pas à côté du fait que Gajil avait également une légère teinte rosée colorant ses joues.

\- Je vois… Un dîner entre amoureux peut-être ? les interrogea-t-elle.

\- On fête nos quatre ans aujourd'hui, confirma la bleue.

Lucy leur accorda un sourire chaleureux et plein de sous-entendus. Ils durent ensuite se séparer, Gajil en bon inspecteur devait retourner au poste de police et les deux jeunes femmes avaient encore du pain sur la planche. La blonde ne put empêcher son regard de dévier sur le baiser empli de tendresse que le couple échangea avant de se quitter, une pointe d'envie s'emparant d'elle. Elle aussi elle aimerait bien avoir un chéri à câliner. Certes elle avait Natsu, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir une personne à aimer et qui nous aime en retour. S'était-elle trompée quelque part ?

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle eut juste le temps de se changer et d'aider Natsu à finir les dips de l'apéro, avant que son salon ne soit envahi par de charmants jeunes hommes. Ils devaient tous être mannequins à en juger par leur visage et corps un peu trop attrayant. Elle connaissait Grey depuis longtemps et l'avait même déjà vu plusieurs fois nu, plus ou moins contre sa volonté d'ailleurs. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Sting, Ren et Hibiki en personne. Elle les avait bien sûr déjà vu dans des magazines ou à la télé et elle avait même été au téléphone avec certains, mais tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux provenait des récits du photographe.

Elle était légèrement intimidée par tous ces beaux garçons, en plus elle était la seule représentante de la gente féminine, Erza ayant décliné poliment l'invitation pour passer du temps avec son mari. Sans parler du fait que ces beaux gosses semblaient la considérer avec un certain intérêt.

\- Natsu nous parle tout le temps de toi, c'est sympa d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ton nom, lança Sting.

Elle répondit par un grand sourire, optant ensuite pour une petite sortie stratégique pour assister le rose à apporter les boissons et la nourriture. Elle reprit son souffle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si stressée d'un coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était entourée de modèles masculins pourtant, ayant elle-même posé de temps à autre pour un magazine quelques années auparavant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu se serait ancré si profondément en elle.

\- Tout va bien Lucy ? l'interrogea Natsu.

Elle concentra son attention sur lui et hocha la tête, se sentant complètement ridicule. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis lui accorda un grand sourire.

\- Ne leur en veut pas s'ils te fixent un peu trop, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur une blonde aussi sexy quand je leur parlais de ma meilleure amie, déclara-t-il.

Le rouge s'étendit sur tout le visage de Lucy, puis elle lui donna une petite tape au sommet de la tête, marmonnant un « imbécile » tout en souriant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna auprès de ses invités, des bières bien fraîches en main. Décidemment, il savait toujours quoi dire pour lui redonner du courage. Elle le suivit de près, gaiement, de quoi grignoter dans les mains.

Les conversations étaient animées, des rires s'élevaient et la blonde s'était complètement détendue. Les garçons étaient tous très naturel en sa présence et lui posaient régulièrement des questions. Elle avait même remarqué les coups d'œil pas si furtifs que lui lançaient Hibiki, lui souriant à chaque fois qu'elle soutenait son regard. Elle avait cru comprendre que c'était un tombeur, mais il était également très cultivé et ça ajoutait beaucoup à son charme.

Natsu n'était pas passé à côté du petit manège du Don Juan et sentait une pointe d'agacement l'envahir. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus c'était que Lucy tombait complètement dans le piège et semblait même apprécier l'attention que lui portait le châtain. Il aurait voulu la prendre possessivement sur ses genoux mais elle était hors de sa portée, Grey lui ayant subtilisé sa place à ses côtés. Il n'avait peut-être pas pris la meilleure des décisions en amenant tous ces concurrents potentiels à la maison. Il savait pourtant qu'il était très territorial avec sa blonde.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il raccompagna ses convives vers la sortie à une heure relativement avancée de la nuit.

\- Eh bien c'était une chouette soirée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'éternise autant, je n'ai pas vu le temps pass…

Le reste des paroles de la blonde furent aspirées par les lèvres de Natsu. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur et l'emprisonna de son corps. Elle lâcha le paquet de chips qu'elle allait ramener à la cuisine et se laissa aller dans le baiser. Elle était légèrement surprise qu'il lui saute dessus si spontanément, surtout qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses gestes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Leur échange se fit plus sauvage, Natsu frottant inlassablement son bassin contre celui de sa partenaire, passant une main sous son top pour empoigner un sein tandis que l'autre souleva sa jambe pour l'accrocher à sa hanche tout en gratifiant sa fesse de caresses avides. Il quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour aller assaillir son cou, laissant sans scrupule des marques rougeâtres sur sa chair parfumée.

Lucy soupira, submergée par toutes sortes de sensations. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réagir que le rose lui administrait déjà de nouvelles attentions, faisant monter le désir dans son bas ventre. Puis il lui attrapa soudainement les cuisses et elle se sentit décoller du sol, enroulant ses jambes autour du jeune homme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle put y lire le besoin, l'envie, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce regard, pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était plus féroce que les autres fois. Il se ré-empara avidement de ses lèvres et commença à les diriger dans la chambre la plus proche, celle de Natsu.

Il allongea sa colocataire sur son lit et la dépouilla de tous ses vêtements, se débarrassant des siens dans la foulée. Il n'avait aucune intention de perdre du temps ce soir. Il prit place entre les jambes de la jeune femme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il descendit ensuite ses baisers sur ses seins, taquinant ses mamelons avec sa langue, puis ses dents, écoutant avec délectation les gémissements qu'elle produisait. Il continua son chemin dans le creux de ses côtes, puis son bas ventre, approchant dangereusement de sa féminité. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit et donna un puissant coup de langue à son intimité, constatant déjà son niveau d'excitation. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répétait son geste, s'attardant sur la profondeur.

Les hanches de Lucy roulaient délicieusement face à ses administrations, une main plongée dans sa tignasse rose lui intimant de continuer. Sa langue dansait appréciablement en elle, et elle avait _besoin_ de plus. Il perçut sa détresse et déplaça sa bouche au niveau de son noyau de plaisir, puis glissa par la suite deux doigts en elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'approbation et soupira quand il remua consciencieusement ses doigts. Un troisième fit rapidement son entrée et Lucy donna un coup de bassin, sentant une accumulation de désir se décharger dans tout son corps. Alors qu'elle pensait atteindre sa délivrance, Natsu se retira brusquement d'elle, brisant tout contact avec son corps.

Elle manifesta son mécontentement en foudroyant son amant du regard mais se noya dans l'onyx de ses yeux. Il s'allongea entre ses cuisses, créant une friction entre leur partie intime tandis qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres. Il attrapa une jambe et la déposa sur son épaule, taquinant l'entrée de la blonde du bout du gland. Elle le suppliait du regard, agrippant ses hanches pour le conduire à s'introduire en elle, mais il résista.

\- Natsu ! implora-t-elle.

Il posa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure pour la réduire au silence, et instinctivement elle se mit à le suçoter.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop attiré l'attention ce soir Luce, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Il pressa un peu plus son érection contre sa féminité, ce qui la fit gémir.

\- Tous ces échanges de regard avec Hibiki, reprit-il en introduisant un deuxième doigt dans sa bouche.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les humidifier avec sa salive, ce qui semblait fasciner Natsu.

\- Mais c'est moi que ton corps réclame, pas vrai ? continua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça faiblement, son esprit déjà embrumé de désir. Il retira ses doigts et les passa au bout de sa fierté, utilisant la salive de sa belle pour lubrifier sa longueur.

\- Dis-le Luce, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna, savourant la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

\- C'est… toi que je veux… Natsu, soupira-t-elle.

Ce dernier sourit contre sa peau, s'introduisant en elle d'un coup de bassin, profondément, leur arrachant aux deux un cri de plaisir. C'est là qu'elle comprit ce qu'il y avait de différent dans le comportement de son meilleur ami, il cherchait à la posséder, et ça lui plaisait étrangement.

Il se retira que pour mieux la pénétrer, et entama de puissants aller-retour, l'angle de leur position lui permettant d'atteindre un point sensible au fond d'elle. Lucy était totalement à la merci du rose, incapable de bouger, emprisonnée sous le poids, et par la force du jeune homme. Et c'était intentionnel, elle le savait. Il avait méticuleusement calculé la position de son corps sur le sien pour l'immobiliser et la gratifier de rapide coups de bassins, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Natsu était conscient que sa réaction était exagérée, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Lucy était à lui, il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire crier son nom comme un mantra, à faire trembler son corps de plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement, à lui faire réclamer d'en avoir plus, et plus encore. Leur relation charnelle était ce qui lui donnait le dessus sur tous les autres hommes, le privilège que personne d'autre n'avait, et il s'y raccrochait comme un dragon à sa princesse.

Il sentit l'orgasme de sa belle la secouer face à ses assauts répétés, profonds, et sans accalmie, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Il ralentit à peine perceptiblement la cadence pour lui permettre de récupérer de son paroxysme, ainsi que pour calmer ses propres papillonnements qui chatouillaient son bas ventre face à l'étroitesse de Lucy. Il manœuvra ensuite adroitement pour relever la deuxième jambe de la blonde et la déposer sur son épaule. Le regard noisette de la journaliste brillait de fatigue et de satisfaction, appréhendant le prochain coup de rein qui allait assurément l'achever, sa féminité encore bien trop sensible.

Les yeux de Natsu s'adoucirent, amoindrissant l'étincelle de possessivité qui les avait habités jusque-là, quand ils rencontrèrent les pupilles rayonnantes de tendresse de sa partenaire. Elle cherchait toujours à lui plaire, des fois il avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait subir ses humeurs, mais elle réussissait toujours à le rassurer en affirmant qu'elle y prenait tout autant de plaisir que lui. Tout comme en cet instant, elle s'était totalement abandonnée à lui, lui accordant tout le contrôle, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il se pencha pour la gratifier d'un baiser doux et passionné, contrastant avec la férocité de sa nouvelle série de va-et-vient. Elle gémit dans le baiser, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son dos, comme si elle allait se briser si elle ne le faisait pas.

Natsu s'était légèrement hissé sur ses genoux, lui permettant une nouvelle profondeur dans l'antre de sa blonde qui la fit hurler de plaisir. Elle tenta d'étouffer ses cris en blottissant son visage contre le biceps du rose, mais ça n'était que peu utile. Elle sentit à nouveau son corps faiblir, tandis que Natsu l'envahissait de plus en plus, approchant lui-même de sa limite. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle cambra son dos pour engloutir son compagnon. Il laissa s'échapper un grondement d'approbation et ses muscles se crispèrent, accumulant tout le plaisir au creux de ses reins. Ils atteignirent ensemble un orgasme retentissant, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur eux.

Le photographe résista à l'envie de s'écrouler sur son amante, ses bras soutenant difficilement son poids, et il lui accorda encore quelques roulements de hanches pour leur permettre de redescendre de leur nuage. Il en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la distrayant du fait qu'il stoppait ses mouvements. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés, la sécurisant dans ses bras.

Oui, parfois il se sentait comme un animal assoiffé de désir et de _quelque chose_ qui ne devrait normalement pas avoir sa place dans une relation de profonde amitié. Parfois il était frustré par cette femme qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais un peu quand même… _Pas assez_. Du coup il s'emparait de son corps, s'imprégnait d'elle, l'imprégnait de lui, car il voulait habiter toutes ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie qu'il y ait d'autres hommes et qu'il soit le seul tatoué sur son cœur. Et parce qu'elle représentait tout pour lui, il voulait également lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas que son péché et s'appliquait toujours soigneusement à mettre de la tendresse dans tous ses gestes pour qu'elle sache qu'elle compte à ses yeux en dehors du sexe.

Cette femme allait causer sa perte.

* * *

 _Alors il aura mis du temps à sortir mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _Lucy parviendra-t-elle à annoncer à Natsu qu'elle va devoir s'absenter sans que ça ne se termine en drame? Et personnellement j'adore mettre en scène un Natsu un peu jaloux, je voulais aussi que ça se ressente dans le lemon et souligner le côté un peu "malsain" de leur relation. Sinon pas de précision sur le passé de Lucy pour le moment, je garde ça pour plus loin ;)_

 _Bien, bien... des avis, appréciations, émotions, autre? Des idées pour la suite? N'ayez pas peur de me dire tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête!_

 _Encore un grand merci à vous tous et à bientôt ^^_

 **À Hana** : Mais un grand merci à toi, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire jusque là! J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfait également et je me réjouis d'avoir ton avis! Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais abandonné une fiction et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant, surtout que je m'amuse bien à écrire celle-là! Je ne peux juste pas lui consacrer tout le temps que j'aimerais à cause de l'uni, mais j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite ;) À tout bientôt!

 **À un guest non identifié** : Merci pour le compliment :D Oui alors je suis d'accord pour la couleur saumon, ça tend effectivement à être plus orangé que la couleur de cheveux de Natsu. Mais pour certaines personnes c'est du rose, je l'avais aussi vu sur un pot de peinture du coup j'utilise ça comme excuse pour avoir plus de termes pour qualifier sa couleur de cheveux et éviter de mettre tout le temps "rose", "rosé", ce que je fais déjà souvent x) Sinon merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire!


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh coucou! Et non je ne suis pas morte, même si c'est sûrement l'impression que ça a donné avec toute cette attente! Je m'en excuse, vraiment, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à régler ces derniers temps et en plus de ça j'ai mon travail de Bachelor et mes exas qui arrivent à grands pas!_

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que la suite de cette fiction vous intéresse assez pour supporter les longues attentes entre les chapitres!_

 _Sur ce, une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre quatre_

 _*Sous la table_

La semaine fut particulièrement rude pour Lucy. Jason lui donnait beaucoup de travail à faire pour la préparer au tournoi qui allait avoir lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Cela consistait en beaucoup de paperasse, de recherches et de lectures pour que la blonde connaisse chaque concurrent, chaque équipe, chaque jeu sélectionné cette année, tous les antécédents des participants et toutes les controverses existantes autours de ces derniers sur le bout des doigts. La jeune femme avait tout simplement l'impression d'être de retour sur les bancs de l'université, mais la motivation était là. S'il fallait qu'elle sacrifie toutes ses heures de sommeil ainsi que son âme pour devenir une grande reporter, elle le ferait.

Mais cela avait des répercussions non négligeables sur sa disponibilité auprès de Natsu. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à son journal, et quand elle rentrait enfin à la maison, elle avait le nez dans les bouquins. Et le rose n'avait plus de partenaire de jeu, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore au courant du voyage de Lucy et ne pouvait donc pas saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Cela dit, il avait remarqué à quel point ça semblait lui tenir à cœur et avait opté pour une compagnie câline et relaxante à défaut du démon coquin qui n'allait pas aider sa meilleure amie à se concentrer. C'était également le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour passer du temps avec elle, même si elle ne lui accordait pas vraiment son attention.

Il passait donc la majorité de son temps libre à serrer Lucy dans ses bras pendant qu'elle lisait, à faire une sieste sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle malaxait agréablement son cuire chevelu tout en étant au téléphone avec ses contacts, lui masser les épaules (avec une main où l'autre qui dérapait malencontreusement) quand elle faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur, et bien entendu il s'occupait de la nourrir correctement et l'obligeait à aller au lit avant qu'elle ne fasse un burnout.

La journaliste appréciait énormément la considération et les attentions du rose, étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas encore supplié à genoux pour un peu de sport en chambre. Elle allait devoir penser à un bon moyen de le remercier.

Aujourd'hui elle s'accordait une pause, et rien de tel pour finir cette dure semaine qu'un petit restaurant, un dimanche soir, avec des amis. La blonde était donc en train de se délecter de la chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, quand elle entendit toquer vivement à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- T'abuses Luce, moi aussi je dois me doucher ! s'exclama la voix de son cher colocataire.

\- J'ai bientôt fini Natsu, sois un peu patient !

Mais la patience ne faisait pas vraiment partie des qualités du photographe, surtout quand il ne lui restait qu'une demie heure pour se préparer et qu'il savait pertinemment que Lucy allait utiliser ce temps précieux à monopoliser la salle de bain, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il décida donc d'entrer, de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous la douche derrière son amie. Cette dernière réprima un cri de surprise et lui balança vigoureusement l'éponge qu'elle tenait dans la main en pleine figure.

\- Mais qui t'as permis ! Je suis _nue_ Natsu ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça !

\- Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, là je suis en train de me laver, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Moi !

Il la dévisagea intensément, d'un air presque sérieux, ce qui fit rougir la blonde. Un rictus étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il se pencha davantage sur son visage.

\- C'est marrant, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais presque que tu es embarrassée par ma présence, taquina-t-il.

\- Mais c'est le cas !

\- Détends-toi Luce, ça va nous faire gagner du temps de se doucher ensemble.

 _Ou pas_.

Il ramassa l'éponge qui était en train de se noyer à leurs pieds, y remit une dose de gel douche, et la passa délicatement au-dessus de la poitrine de Lucy. Elle retint son souffle, trouvant ce geste incroyablement érotique, et emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Le sourire en coin de Natsu ne fit que s'élargir, puis il la tourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et recula pour la mettre hors de portée du jet d'eau. Il plaqua ensuite son torse ridiculement bien sculpté contre elle et continua de la savonner en passant l'éponge sur son ventre, sous ses seins, dans son cou, puis échangea l'objet rugueux contre la douceur de ses mains, prenant pleinement sa poitrine dans le creux de ses paumes. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement, rapprochant ses fesses de l'entre-jambe du garçon. Elle sentit sa fierté s'éveiller contre elle et ne put contenir un petit gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Natsu.

En guise de réponse, ses mains vagabondèrent plus bas, redessinant ses côtes, puis ses hanches, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle glisse au niveau de sa féminité.

\- Natsu… On va être en retard, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te préoccuper.

Son souffle caressa délicieusement son oreille, lui envoyant une décharge électrique jusqu'aux orteils. Sept jours, sept longs jours durant lesquels il ne l'avait pas touché comme ça, et la voilà déjà toute émoustillée et désireuse d'en avoir plus. Mais le rose semblait vouloir rester sage, n'ayant fait que frôler son intimité avant de sécuriser ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle perçut sa pleine érection se frotter contre sa peau tandis qu'il la gratifiait de chastes baisers dans le cou, puis les épaules. Son corps réagissait par des frissons exagérés et des jambes voulant se transformer en coton.

\- Tu sembles avoir tellement besoin de moi, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et arqua davantage sa colonne vertébrale, augmentant la friction entre elle et la virilité du rose. Il grogna légèrement, appréciant l'attention.

\- Si on fait attendre Levy et Gajil ils vont se poser des questions. Déjà que Levy se fait de plus en plus curieuse à notre sujet, marmonna Lucy.

La main droite de Natsu remonta jusqu'à son sein et l'empoigna fermement, tandis que sa main gauche s'égara dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Je pourrais juste m'introduire en toi, sans bouger, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est un mensonge.

\- J'ai bien assez de self-control, la question est de savoir si c'est également ton cas ?

\- Serais-tu en train de me provoquer, Dragnir ?

Il recula un peu ses hanches et laissa sa verge se glisser entre les jambes de sa partenaire, frottant son gland contre son entrée.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-il.

La blonde retint un gémissement, ne comptant pas lui faire gagner la partie. Voyant qu'elle semblait réceptive à son avance, Natsu se dirigea vers son antre et entama son intrusion avec une lenteur presque agonisante. Lucy tentait de maintenir son équilibre, étant trop loin de la paroi pour s'y appuyer. Elle sentait son amant prendre douloureusement lentement possession d'elle, ce qui la fit presque donner un coup de rein pour finir plus rapidement le travail. Mais elle ne devait pas bouger et se contenta d'accueillir la douce chaleur du rose. Son pelvis heurta enfin la chair rebondie de ses fesses et il s'immobilisa, relâchant un soupire de bien-être.

La torture que ressentaient les deux jeunes était indescriptible, mais aucun mouvement ne fut entamé. Natsu s'amusa avec la poitrine de sa belle, tout en baladant ses lèvres sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui, mais ne bougea pas outre mesure. Lucy sentit monter la frustration, non seulement son partenaire respectait ses paroles, mais en plus elle n'avait pas accès à son corps pour le déstabiliser comme il le faisait avec elle. C'est là qu'une idée lui vint. Elle contracta les muscles de son bassin, ce qui resserra sa prise autour de la longueur du rose. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, gémit contre sa nuque et machinalement, ses hanches donnèrent un coup en réponse.

\- Perdu, ricana la blonde.

Il grogna derrière elle et agrippa sa taille, lui administrant un second coup de rein.

\- Natsu, avertit la jeune femme.

\- Tu l'as cherché.

\- T'es un mauvais perdant.

Et un troisième coup.

\- T'es méchante avec moi Lucy, bouda-t-il.

Cette dernière sourit puis se retourna, se séparant du rose. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Natsu répondit avidement au baiser et laissa même leur douche coquine se terminer sur cette note frustrante.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure devant le restaurant thaï pour retrouver leur couple d'amis. Lucy s'attarda sur leurs mains entrelacées, alors que la sienne semblait manquer de chaleur. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec Gajil et Levy elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Natsu remarqua du coin de l'œil que sa blonde observait d'un air absent sa main, pliant et dépliant ses doigts comme pour tester ce que donnerait la présence d'une consœur pour l'enlacer. Ses doigts brûlaient d'envie de tenir ce rôle, mais ce n'était pas sa place.

Après les diverses poignées de mains et embrassades, le quatuor fut placé à une table, les mesdames à gauche et les messieurs à droite, et ils s'attardèrent sur le menu. Lucy était en plein dilemme, poulet au curry rouge ou nouilles sautées au bœuf ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas prendre Lu-chan ? l'interrogea Levy.

\- Mmmh j'hésite entre deux plats.

\- Prends les deux, trancha Natsu.

\- J'ai pas un aussi grand appétit que toi !

Le rose l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si tu veux je prends un de tes choix et on partage, proposa-t-il.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent et elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Levy posa un regard inquisiteur sur le photographe, ne se rappelant pas qu'il pouvait être aussi considérant, surtout quand il s'agissait de nourriture, depuis quand partageait-il ? Ils s'échangèrent un regard avec Gajil, qui semblait tout autant abasourdi qu'elle. Mais ils laissèrent ce détail de côté, après tout, dix ans de vie commune pouvaient bien avoir changé les habitudes de leur ami.

\- Oh Lu-chan, il faut absolument que je te présente le nouveau collègue de Gajil, je suis sûre qu'il te plairait ! s'exclama la bleue.

La concernée posa d'abord sur elle un regard surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, avant que son attention ne dévie sur Natsu. Une lueur indéchiffrable avait parcourue ses iris, mais elle avait déjà disparue. Pourtant, sa mâchoire semblait inhabituellement tendue.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-t-elle.

\- Oui il est totalement ton style ! Posé, cultivé, qui aime lire, et franchement plutôt beau garçon !

Gajil la foudroya légèrement du regard, mais Levy ne semblait pas s'en soucier, trop concentrée sur Lucy. Cette dernière guettait encore les réactions du rose, et en fait cela semblait plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Il avait déjà réduit sa serviette en morceaux et s'occupait en faisant des boulettes avec. Bizarrement, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il essayait d'éviter son regard, voire même la conversation d'une manière générale.

\- Je ne sais pas Levy-chan… reprit-elle.

\- Donne-lui au moins une chance !

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Et là-dessus, le sujet était clos pour donner suite à des discussions plus générales. Lucy pouvait encore percevoir la tension de Natsu, il avait beau participer activement aux échanges, il n'arrêtait pas de remuer sa jambe et il faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose l'irritait. La blonde décida de déposer sa main sur son genou et ainsi tenter de le calmer. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait d'abord contrarié, mais se laissa distraire par les caresses de son amie. Il finit par se laisser amadouer et se détendit, stoppant les mouvements de sa jambe. La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite du résultat, et retira sa main pour la remettre sur la table.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Natsu et l'idée brillante qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il faufila discrètement sa main gauche sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse de Lucy. Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil en coin mais ne se laissa pas distraire de la conversation. Le rose sourit pour lui-même et descendit sa main, dangereusement, taquinant l'intérieur de la cuisse de la journaliste, puis remontant langoureusement. Il sentit Lucy se tendre, ses ongles se plantant dans les fibres de la nappe. Il remarqua également que sa respiration se faisait moins régulière, serait-il possible que cette situation l'excite ?

Leurs deux interlocuteurs semblaient totalement inconscients de ce qu'il se passait en face d'eux et ça plaisait à Natsu. Tout le monde continuait à parler de façon animée, Lucy se concentrant sur ce qu'elle disait plutôt que sur la main du rose qui s'était redoutablement approchée de sa féminité. Son index tirait déjà sur l'élastique de sa culotte et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire glisser ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement. La blonde bloqua son souffle pour contenir le petit soupire qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge. Cela demanda beaucoup d'efforts à Natsu pour cacher le rictus qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Il continua son exploration en retraçant du bout des doigts l'intimité de sa partenaire et il l'aperçut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour restreindre ses réactions. Toute cette situation était bien trop stimulante, il sentait son boxer devenir de plus en plus étroit et commençait à se rendre compte qu'il devait également maintenir ses propres réponses sous contrôle. Il inspira un coup et introduisit son index sans prévenir ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Lucy, mais surtout qui la fit gémir sous l'effet de la surprise et de la satisfaction qu'il lui procurait.

Elle s'empressa de se pincer les lèvres pour empêcher un autre son embarrassant de s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Tout va bien Lu-chan ? s'enquit Levy.

Natsu courba son doigt en elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de profiter de la situation. La blonde agrippa son avant bras et planta ses ongles dans sa chair offerte en guise de réprimande, mais cela semblait plus l'exciter qu'autre chose.

\- Oui ça va, Natsu m'a juste… écrasé le pied, siffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux chocolatés brûlaient l'onyx de son meilleur ami, un mélange de furie, d'accusation et de désir dans ses pupilles.

\- Désolé pour ça Luce ! sourit-il malicieusement.

Elle le foudroya encore une fois du regard pour le pousser à dégager sa main, tout en tentant de l'empêcher de bouger son bras, mais en vain. Le rose reconcentra son attention sur les conversations en cours, tout en gratifiant Lucy de délicieuses caresses, ce qui finit par la faire succomber.

Alors qu'il commençait à titiller son fruit défendu, le serveur arriva avec une partie de leurs plats. Il retira subitement sa main, échangeant un regard à la fois amusé et insatisfait avec sa complice.

Levy savait que Natsu et Lucy entretenaient une relation spéciale, qu'ils étaient proches et ne semblaient pas manifester l'envie de se séparer de si tôt. Mais tout de même, le rose était en train de lui faire goûter son plat avec sa fourchette en lui donnant la bequetée, comme si elle était incapable de se servir elle-même dans son assiette. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle en faisait de même ! Et pouvons-nous également parler de la tache de sauce curry qu'elle lui retire du menton en un fluide mouvement du pouce, ou encore du grain de riz au coin de ses lèvres que Natsu enlève avant de le manger ? Et c'était quoi cette passion dans leurs iris ?! Ces deux-là se côtoient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont dû perdre la notion de ce qui se faisait entre amis, et entre amoureux. Ou est-ce que Lucy lui cachait quelque chose ?

Quand les assiettes furent vidées, la bleue demanda à Lucy de l'accompagner pour « se repoudrer le nez ». Les garçons ayant l'habitude qu'elles aillent toujours par deux aux toilettes ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Levy dévisagea sa meilleure amie de ses pupilles intenses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda innocemment la blonde.

\- Natsu et toi… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

La journaliste sentit son âme quitter son corps, avait-elle remarqué leur petit manège sous la table ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? reprit-elle, essayant de maintenir une expression confuse.

\- Vous vous comportez comme un couple, vous en êtes conscients ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! À aucun moment…

\- Lu-chan ! Natsu n'a jamais été du genre à partager sa nourriture, encore moins à la fourrer directement dans la bouche de quelqu'un !

Cette fois Lucy fut réellement surprise, ce n'était que ça le problème ? En effet dit comme ça leur comportement semblait bizarre, mais il s'avère simplement qu'ils sont devenus _très_ proches au fil des années.

\- Levy-chan… Il ne se passe rien entre Natsu et moi, je suppose que ce sont les conséquences de toutes ces années de collocation, argumenta-t-elle.

Sa collègue la lorgna, peu convaincue. Mais il fallait bien admettre que c'était une explication qui se tenait. Elle finit par soupirer, résignée.

\- Vous devriez peut-être prendre un peu vos distances, sinon vous ne pourrez jamais construire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un, raisonna-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'as bien dû t'en rendre compte, mais depuis toutes ces années ni toi ni Natsu n'avez pu avoir de relations sérieuses et vous avez toujours fait passer l'autre avant vos partenaires. S'il ne se passe vraiment rien sur le plan amoureux entre vous, il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à envisager la possibilité de vivre seule pour retrouver ton individualité. Parce qu'actuellement il est difficile de vous dissocier l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a une relation privilégiée mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous empêche de mener notre propre vie.

\- T'en es vraiment sûre ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose sans lui, plus d'une journée ?

Et Lucy était effectivement incapable de répondre. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Natsu avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils passaient toutes leurs vacances ensemble, toutes les fêtes ensemble, bon sang, ils dormaient _tous les soirs_ ensemble. C'est là qu'elle réalisa à quel point ils formaient une entité inséparable. Était-ce à cause de ça qu'elle était incapable d'être en couple avec quelqu'un ? Ses anciens amants ont-ils perçu l'omniprésence du rose dans sa vie ? L'avait-elle seulement remarqué elle-même ?

\- Je… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement considérer le fait de rencontrer le collègue de Gajil dont je t'ai parlé, peut-être que ça te permettra un break dans ton quotidien avec Natsu.

\- Tu as raison. Il est peut-être temps… qu'on se laisse vivre.

Cette déclaration généra une vague de panique en Lucy. Vivre… avec moins de Natsu… sans Natsu ? Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Il faisait partie d'elle, c'est comme si elle devait renoncer à un morceau d'elle-même. En était-elle capable ?

Levy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, percevant son état d'anxiété.

\- Fais-le à ton rythme, tu as encore tout le temps d'y réfléchir et ton voyage te permettra sûrement de mettre tes idées au clair, déclara-t-elle.

La blonde acquiesça maigrement, encore en proie à la suractivité de son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, pour l'instant son photographe était juste à quelques pas, il n'allait pas brusquement disparaître.

Quand elles retournèrent à table, Natsu avait discerné cette pointe de confusion dans les orbes chocolat de sa précieuse blonde, et pour une raison inconnue son cœur se contracta.

* * *

 _Voilà, nous avons ici une information très importante! Qui est ce fameux collègue de Gajil et quelle place va lui attribuer Lucy?_

 _Il y a encore cette histoire de voyage qui va bientôt exploser au nez de Natsu, à quel point ces éléments vont-ils perturber le quotidien si doux de notre duo préféré?_

 _Comme toujours, faites-moi part de vos impressions! Je tiens également à préciser que je mets effectivement du temps à écrire mes chapitres en ce moment, mais je vous rassure, je n'ai aucune intention de laisser tomber cette histoire, au contraire j'ai déjà plein d'idées qui ont germé dans ma tête!_

 _Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier, vos commentaires, votre soutien et votre assiduité à suivre cette fiction me remplit de joie! À bientôt!_

 **À Inumi** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que cette suite t'as également plu! À bientôt!

 **À Folken** : Ravie que la suite t'ait plu! J'espère que c'est aussi le cas cette fois-ci, malgré le temps d'attente! Merci de continuer à me suivre!

 **À MT.D. O'Connel** : Haha et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je suis flattée! Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments et cette magnifique contradiction! J'espère que tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'à ce chapitre et que tu tiendras malgré les attentes que je te ferai subir! J'espère que cette suite t'as plu! Encore merci!

 **À** **Hana** : Un grand merci à toi! Je dois avouer que j'aime bien le Natsu possessif et jaloux :P Concernant le voyage de Lucy, tu auras tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre ;) Merci à toi de me suivre et de me faire part de tes impressions!


	5. Chapter 5

_Eh bonjour! Oui, ça fait longtemps, une éternité, mais non, je ne vous laisse pas tomber!_

 _Je crains devoir commencé tous mes chapitres en vous présentant mes sincères excuses pour mon retard. Que dire... il y a eu les examens/travail de Bachelor, puis les vacances d'été, puis la rentrée... Mais ce ne sont que des prétextes parce que oui, j'ai un peu batailler avec ce chapitre. Mais le voilà enfin!_

 _Une bonne lecture à vous tous, je vous suis reconnaissante d'être là malgré l'affreuse personne que je suis!_

* * *

 _Chapitre cinq_

 _*Pour se réconcilier_

Il restait moins d'une semaine à Lucy pour annoncer à Natsu qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter une bonne dizaine de jours pour son travail et elle avait suffisamment repoussé ce moment. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait mal le prendre, alors qu'en plus elle ait attendu aussi longtemps pour l'avertir risquait définitivement de le braquer. C'est pourquoi elle s'était arrangée pour rentrer tôt et lui faire un bon repas, en espérant que la pilule serait plus facile à avaler ainsi. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les pas précipités de Natsu dans le hall, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Quand le rose apparut dans la cuisine, son sourcil arqué et la colère à peine dissimulée qui s'émanait de lui confirmèrent les appréhensions de la jeune femme.

Il tenait dans une main une pile de courrier, et dans l'autre une lettre très reconnaissable des services de transports aériens de Magnolia qu'il tendait en évidence. Lucy comprit assez rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû négliger la boîte aux lettres pour se mettre le plus vite possible aux fourneaux, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait que son repas allait tomber à l'eau. Sans la quitter du regard, il s'avança vers elle, jeta les enveloppes sans importance sur la table et brandit la cause de son énervement sous les yeux de sa colocataire.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies reçu des billets d'avion, déclara-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme.

La journaliste ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, se sentant soudainement pointée du doigt et accusée de haute trahison.

\- On dirait bien, répondit-elle.

C'est là qu'un flash d'irritation traversa les iris vert olive du garçon et que le coin de son œil tiqua.

\- Tu pars en voyage ? reprit-il, le tremblement reconnaissable de l'agacement teintant sa voix.

\- Manifestement.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Maintenant.

Ses orbes chocolatées vagabondèrent sur la casserole d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de lait de coco et de curry, puis sur les couverts qu'elle avait placés à table.

Natsu prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer, mais sans grand succès.

\- Où ? continua-t-il.

\- Crocus.

Il serra les poings, froissant l'enveloppe qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main, et sa mâchoire se tendit.

\- Combien de jours ?

\- Une dizaine ?

Il la dévisagea quelques instants, une furie évidente dansant au fond de ses pupilles, et quitta précipitamment la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lucy soupira et éteignit le feu qui faisait mijoter son plat. Elle aurait vraiment dû récupérer le courrier, le fait qu'il l'apprenne comme ça était probablement l'un des pires scénarii possibles. Mais maintenant il était au courant, il fallait seulement qu'elle trouve un moyen d'apaiser sa colère. Elle s'élança derrière lui et tenta d'ouvrir sa porte mais il l'avait fermée à clé. Elle tambourina sur la surface en bois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Allez Natsu, tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est un peu exagérée ? lança-t-elle.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête jusqu'à mon départ ? reprit-elle.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un déclique avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu t'en vas ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix figure-toi.

\- On a toujours le choix !

\- Jason m'envoie couvrir le Grand Tournoi d'Ishgar et il y a une promotion à la clé !

\- N'y vas pas.

\- Tu veux que je renonce à ma carrière juste parce que monsieur ne peut pas rester seul quelques jours ?

Elle avait également haussé le ton. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un gamin dès qu'elle devait s'absenter, il lui faisait toujours les mêmes crises et ça commençait à la fatiguer.

\- Alors je viens avec toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- Hors de question. Je vais là-bas pour travailler Natsu.

\- Et alors ? Je m'occuperai en attendant.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. En plus tu as ton boulot ici, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

\- Je prendrai des vacances, tu décolles quand ?

Elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas apprécier sa réponse.

\- … Lundi… marmonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, le temps que le rose réalise que c'était la semaine prochaine, puis une nouvelle vague de colère secoua son corps.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire qu'aujourd'hui ? hurla-t-il.

\- Ça m'est sorti de la tête !

\- Ne me mens pas Luce !

\- Mais t'as vu le cinéma que tu me fais à chaque fois ? Alors oui, j'ai repoussé un maximum cette confrontation parce que je sais très bien que tu vas faire ton bébé et bouder dans ton coin et que j'en ai marre de te supporter !

Elle s'était laissée dépasser par son énervement, et réalisa trop tard les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il soutint son regard quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Attends Natsu, c'est pas…

Mais il lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle serra les poings tout en tapant furieusement le sol du pied, comment cela pouvait prendre une telle ampleur ?

C'était encore en colère que la blonde était allée se coucher, son sang bouillonnant de frustration. Autant dire qu'il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour se lever quand son réveil sonna, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait entendu Natsu rentrer, tard, et pour la première fois depuis des mois ils avaient dormi séparément. Elle devait bien admettre que sa présence lui avait manqué et qu'elle avait faillit faiblir en passant devant la chambre de son colocataire, une envie furieuse de se blottir contre lui secouant son corps. Mais elle ne devait pas céder, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas cette fois. Il devait apprendre à contrôler ses réactions, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient démesurées comme ça.

Sa productivité au boulot était mise à mal par ses pensées qui ne cessaient de dévier sur le rose. C'était toujours la même histoire, il lui faisait un caprice, puis boudait, et finissait toujours par réussir à partir avec elle, peu importe où elle allait et pour combien de temps. Mais cette fois il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, et la journaliste redoutait un peu le dénouement de cette dispute. Elle lâcha un long soupire avant de s'écrouler sur la montagne de dossiers qui reposait sur son bureau. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas rentrer ce soir, éviter Natsu jusqu'à son départ, et espérer qu'il se sera calmé à son retour… Mauvaise idée.

De son côté le photographe avait passé une toute aussi épouvantable nuit que sa meilleure amie, tiraillé entre l'énervement, la peur et le besoin d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait d'être parti, mais d'un autre côté ça aurait été bien plus grave de continuer leur conversation dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, laissant son estomac dicter ses pas. Son regard se posa sur la grande casserole qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Il soupira et se servit une part généreuse du curry que Lucy avait préparé et le mit au micro-onde. Quand le poulet épicé gracia son palais un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme ça, même si la blonde aurait vraiment mieux fait de l'avertir plus tôt de ce voyage. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas de l'avoir loin de lui et qu'il avait ce besoin maladif de la suivre partout. En si peu de temps il ne pouvait pas prendre de vacances et ça la journaliste l'avait prémédité, ce qui le contrariait encore plus. Pourquoi voulait-elle subitement partir sans lui ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira subitement de ses pensées. Il décida d'abord d'ignorer la personne qui pouvait venir le déranger, ne se sentant vraiment pas d'humeur à sociabiliser, mais la sonnerie se fit de plus en plus insistante, jusqu'à ce que le nuisible finisse par laisser son doigt enfoncé sur le bouton. Natsu lâcha un juron et se dirigea vers l'entrée. En ouvrant il tomba sur un Grey à la chemise ouverte, un air moqueur habitant son visage et une pointe de satisfaction dans son sourire. Le rose le fusilla du regard avant de le laisser entrer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de voir ta sale gueule de si bon matin ? grogna-t-il.

\- Déjà, il est midi passé. Ensuite, tu répondais pas à ton téléphone alors Erza m'a envoyé te chercher.

\- Je bosse pas aujourd'hui !

\- Pas derrière ton appareil photo, mais il y a de la paperasse qui t'attend au studio.

\- C'est une blague ? Y a pas moyen que je fasse ça maintenant.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Erza se déplace en personne pour t'y trainer par les couilles ?

\- Rien à foutre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais alors… attends quoi ?

Il suivit le photographe du regard tandis qu'il reprenait place derrière son bol de curry.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? l'interrogea Grey.

Natsu serra les dents et se releva précipitamment, se dirigeant vers une armoire pour en sortir un deuxième bol. Il le remplit à ras-bord et le tendit au noiraud.

\- Tu vas manger ce curry et le trouver foutrement bon, ordonna-t-il.

Le mannequin le dévisagea, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami. Mais pour éviter de le froisser davantage il obtempéra et prit place à ses côtés. Il le trouva effectivement succulent et tout à coup il réalisa.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Lucy, déclara-t-il.

\- Elle est vraiment une merveilleuse cuisinière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Natsu posa sa fourchette et son regard se perdit dans son plat.

\- Elle part dix jours à des kilomètres d'ici… sans moi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu la laisses faire sans rechigner ?

\- Non. Je voulais qu'elle reste mais elle a refusé. Du coup je voulais partir avec elle mais son départ est dans cinq jours et je peux pas prendre congé. Alors je me suis énervé.

\- Écoute je sais que t'en fais toujours une affaire d'État quand Lucy doit te laisser, mais dix jours c'est rien et tu sais très bien qu'elle va revenir.

\- Oui je sais mais-

\- Alors montre-lui qu'elle sera bien accueillie, dans la bonne humeur, et pas par un gamin grincheux et agacé qui va lui pourrir son voyage. Elle va pas te remplacer en si peu de temps, imbécile.

Grey était parfaitement conscient de ce que représentait la blonde pour son ami et il connaissait également les craintes qu'avait ce dernier à l'idée de ne pas la voir pendant quelques jours. Et c'est pour cette raison précise que ses paroles apaisèrent un tant soit peu Natsu.

\- Présente-lui tes excuses et profite du temps que t'as avec elle au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin, ajouta-t-il.

Le rose hocha silencieusement la tête, un sourire reconnaissant étirant ses lèvres. Il se laissa ensuite trainer par Grey jusqu'à son studio pour remplir son devoir administratif. Mais la délicieuse saveur du curry lui laissait un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge, il fallait qu'il se rattrape auprès de Lucy. S'il ne pouvait pas partir avec elle, il fallait qu'il lui donne l'irrémédiable et irrésistible besoin de revenir auprès de lui.

Lucy resta plantée quelques secondes devant la porte de leur appartement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, ni comment elle devait réagir si elle croisait son colocataire. Sa journée avait été parasitée par des pensées de scénarii possibles, son imagination aggravant à chaque fois davantage la situation jusqu'à ce que la boule d'anxiété qui plombait son estomac l'empêche presque de respirer. Elle inspira un grand coup, tournant sa clé dans la serrure avant d'appuyer timidement sur la poignée. Ce n'était que Natsu. Il avait déjà fait des colères, ils avaient déjà eu des disputes, et ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés. S'il boudait toujours, la culpabilité maculant sa conscience aurait raison d'elle et elle savait qu'elle finirait par se glisser sous ses draps pour tenter de l'amadouer. Elle referma la porte et alluma la lumière d'un geste toujours aussi incertain. À première vue il n'y avait personne, l'appartement était silencieux et aucune lumière ne s'échappait de la chambre de son meilleur ami. La blonde soupira, un mélange de soulagement et de… déception ? Tristesse ? Inquiétude ? Peut-être bien une alliance des trois. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à l'heure actuelle était d'apercevoir le sourire apaisant du rosé et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle retira ses talons et sa veste quand un flash jaune attira son attention sur le sol. Des post-it, marqués d'une flèche noire. Elle posa son regard plus loin et en découvrit d'autres, formant ainsi un chemin doré la dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres. Dans une ambiance tamisée dont la seule source de lumière provenait d'une vingtaine de bougies disposées un peu partout, un bain parfumé l'attendait ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin rouge accompagnée d'un verre. Un seul verre ? Où était Natsu ?

Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour le chercher quand un verre à pied à moitié plein du liquide foncé apparut devant ses yeux. En tournant la tête sur sa droite elle tomba sur deux perles onyx qui la transpercèrent. Elle attrapa distraitement le breuvage qui lui était tendu, déjà absorbée dans l'intensité du regard du jeune homme qui esquissa un sourire devant son air ahuri. Il la convia à entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle pour ensuite retourner à ses côtés. Elle semblait perdue, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Natsu décida donc de la guider. Il commença par déboutonner habilement son chemisier, sans recevoir de protestation de sa part, puis le lui retira en prenant garde à son vin. Il poursuivit en s'attaquant à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, la faisant ensuite glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Elle le regardait faire docilement, comme hypnotisée, puis il se retrouva soudainement très près d'elle. Leurs corps se frôlaient sans pour autant se toucher, électrisant l'air qui les entourait. Natsu se pencha légèrement, passant ses mains derrière le dos de la blonde pour accéder à l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Il le dégrafa et subitement une bouffée d'oxygène emplit les poumons de la journaliste. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer, trop prise dans le moment, appréhendant chaque geste d'une lenteur réfléchie de la part du rose.

\- Tu es tendue Luce… Tu devrais prendre une gorgée de vin, lui susurra-t-il en lui ôtant le sous-vêtement.

Elle s'exécuta sans y réfléchir à deux fois et sentit l'alcool se déverser dans ses veines, détendant à peine ses muscles crispés. Alors elle prit une deuxième lampée, puis une troisième quand elle sentit les doigts du photographe tirer sur l'élastique de son string. Natsu se déshabilla à son tour, plus rapidement, et prit place dans la baignoire. Il l'invita à le suivre d'une main tentatrice qu'elle attrapa et il la cala entre ses jambes, son dos lui faisant face. La température de l'eau avait légèrement baissé durant l'attente, mais la chaleur de leurs corps palliait à ce léger détail. Il s'empara ensuite de la bouteille de vin et du verre restant et se servit une dose généreuse. Il enlaça ensuite la blonde de son bras libre et la sentit se laisser aller dans l'étreinte, reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en caressant du bout du nez la tempe de Lucy.

Elle esquissa un sourire et déposa son bras par-dessus le sien pour ensuite entremêler leurs doigts, signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Mais je veux quand même pas que tu partes, reprit-il.

Il ne l'avait pas du tout exprimé de façon autoritaire comme il l'avait fait durant leur dispute, son murmure masquait à peine la crainte que contenait ses paroles, la même que ressentait un enfant avant d'être séparé de ses parents.

\- Ce ne sont que dix jours Natsu, ça passera vite tu verras, raisonna-t-elle.

Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, blottissant davantage son visage contre sa peau subtilement parfumée. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était devenu un prolongement de sa personne, la meilleure partie de lui-même, et que sans elle il ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Lucy devinait la détresse qui s'emparait du jeune homme, elle le ressentait dans le silence suspendu autour d'eux. Après avoir assimilé encore quelques gouttes de courage liquide, elle posa son verre sur le rebord où reposaient leurs produits de douche et se détacha de l'accolade du rose. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir faire face au regard voilé de son meilleur ami et un pincement, aigu, traversa sa poitrine. Elle revoyait le petit garçon seul et apeuré qu'il avait dû être bien avant que leurs chemins ne se croisent et son instinct protecteur resurgit. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et posa son front contre le sien pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était là, et le serait toujours. Il laissa son verre de vin dans un coin et rapprocha la blonde de lui, l'encerclant de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant à la naissance de ses seins.

Natsu n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses, elle était la seule à le voir dans cet état de fragilité. Son traumatisme à lui avait été d'abord l'abandon par sa famille, puis par la seule figure paternelle qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de permettre à de nouvelles personnes d'entrer dans sa vie, et encore plus avant qu'il ne s'autorise à nouveau à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avait été Lucy. Bien qu'elle ait toujours été à ses côtés depuis leur rencontre, il appréhendait toujours que le même schéma se reproduise et qu'elle finisse par partir elle aussi.

\- On s'appellera tous les jours, lança-t-elle.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Elle le sentit sourire puis il redressa sa tête, ses prunelles emplies de tendresse. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, avant qu'il ne les scelle dans un baiser plein de douceur et de reconnaissance. Le cœur de la blonde se serra. Quand il l'embrassait comme ça, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses émotions de prendre le dessus. C'était ce style d'attention qui rendait les délimitations de leur amitié si floues. Quel était le facteur qui bornait leur relation à une simple amitié ? _L'amour_. Et ils n'avaient pas ce genre de sentiment… pas vrai ? Si Natsu en avait eu envie, il le lui aurait demandé il y a longtemps.

C'est là que Lucy réalisa qu'elle idéalisait beaucoup trop leur relation, il n'était _pas_ son amoureux, et pourtant elle le ressentait comme tel. Leur petite routine à deux était trop parfaite, ça lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, car le sexe était un accord faisant partie de leur amitié et non pas d'une relation amoureuse. Il fallait donc qu'elle mette fin à tout ça avant qu'elle ne se retrouve prise au piège. Et cette idée la faisait déjà souffrir. Que se passerait-il si elle demandait à Natsu d'arrêter leurs ébats, redeviendraient-ils comme avant ? Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais transgressé cet interdit ?

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit le rose quitter ses lèvres et la replacer entre ses jambes, dans leur position initiale. Quand il l'incita à s'allonger sur son torse, elle perçut son début d'érection caresser le bas de son dos. Elle tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur, mais contrairement aux pupilles dilatées de désirs sur lesquelles elle pensait tomber, elle rencontra la même lueur d'affection qu'avant leur baiser. Il lui lança un petit sourire auquel elle répondit avant de se laisser aller à son étreinte. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et se délecta de leur proximité et de leur réconciliation. Lucy sentait sa verge prendre en longueur contre elle, mais il ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier, se contentant de tracer des cercles sur sa peau. Bizarrement, ce simple geste commençait à l'exciter, et rien que de savoir qu'il grandissait derrière elle lui donnait la violente envie de prendre sa virilité et de l'introduire profondément en elle. L'idée la fit soupirer d'aise, ce qui attira l'attention de Natsu.

\- À quoi tu penses Lucy ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, comme s'il venait de la surprendre en train de faire quelque chose de compromettant.

\- Rien. Je me sens juste bien, répondit-elle maladroitement.

Elle discerna un léger mouvement de hanche de la part de son meilleur ami qui guida innocemment la base de son sexe contre sa féminité.

\- Oui, moi aussi je suis bien comme ça, reprit-il en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de la journaliste.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le souffle du jeune homme provoquait des étincelles de plaisir se dirigeant droit vers son intimité. Le faisait-il exprès ? Était-il en train de la taquiner ? Voulait-il qu'elle craque ? Comme pour répondre aux questions silencieuses de la blonde, Natsu déplaça ses mains dans le creux de ses hanches et y exerça une légère pression. Il savait que c'était une zone érogène chez elle et également un bon moyen de faire monter sa frustration, ses doigts n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres de ses parties intimes sans les toucher pour autant. Il retraça ensuite la jonction de son cou jusqu'à son épaule du bout des lèvres, mordillant doucement sa chair de-ci de-là. Lucy emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, faisant tout son possible pour contrôler sa respiration et bloquer les soupirs de satisfaction qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Mais son corps répondait avidement aux attentions du rosé, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se resserrent, comme pour contenir l'accumulation de désir qui pulsait dans son bas ventre. Et elle aurait juré que c'était un sourire narquois qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du photographe, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu as de nouveau l'air tendue… Voudrais-tu plus de vin ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle agrippa l'acrylique de la baignoire et y planta ses ongles. Le murmure de son colocataire lui avait provoqué des frissons beaucoup trop intenses pour son bien-être et la chair de poule parcourait maintenant tout son corps. Cette fois elle en était certaine, il souriait le bâtard.

\- Ou préfèrerais-tu que je te touche… Luce, poursuivit-il.

\- Natsu…

Il replaça ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, la sentant comprimer davantage ses jambes, puis relâcher la pression.

\- Guide-moi, commanda-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la caresse, elle avait déjà inconsciemment arqué son dos pour créer un contact entre leurs intimités et sa tête reposait désormais dans le creux de son cou, lui laissant un aperçu de ses joues rougies. Elle attrapa timidement ses mains et en dirigea une sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre se fit conduire entre ses cuisses. C'était désormais à lui de retenir sa respiration, contenant difficilement le bourdonnement de surprise et de plaisir qui grandit dans sa gorge au moment où Lucy introduisit leurs majeurs unis en elle. Il ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'elle irait jusque-là, il avait manifestement sous-estimé son état d'excitation.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait atteint son sein avec leurs mains gauches et encouragea Natsu à le malaxer avec ferveur. Cette situation le rendait fou, lui qui pensait seulement la titiller un peu, voilà qu'elle avait prit les commandes et lui faisait ressentir l'irrésistible besoin d'être en elle. Son sang termina de gonfler sa fierté qu'il pressa contre la journaliste pour lui faire sentir à quel point il était prêt pour elle. L'action arracha un gémissement à la blonde. Elle resserra sa prise sur les mains du garçon et courba leurs doigts en elle, répondant au coup de bassin instinctif de Natsu. Elle était littéralement en train de l'utiliser pour se donner du plaisir, et cette constatation finit d'achever le rose qui souffrait presque de ne pas l'avoir encore pénétrée.

Lucy perçut son état de détresse qui débordait à travers l'avidité qu'il mettait dans ses gestes pour lui faire du bien, la preuve étant que ce n'était plus elle qui contrôlait leurs mouvements mais bien Natsu qui avait reprit la position dominante. La journaliste se sépara de la main qui s'occupait de son sein, sans même que le rose ne s'en rende compte, et s'empara de sa verge. Il grogna dans le creux de son oreille, prit de court par le contact soudain. Elle fit quelques aller-retour sur sa longueur et sentit déjà le pré-sperme couler au bout du gland.

\- Natsu… souffla-t-elle en retirant les doigts qui étaient en elle.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Luce.

Elle ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps, aligna sa masculinité à son intimité et le laissa entamer son entrée. Ils retenaient tous deux leur souffle, se laissant submerger par l'agréable exaltation d'être unis. L'eau faisait légèrement flotter Lucy, créant un espace trop important entre eux au goût de Natsu. Une fois entièrement en elle, il encercla fermement un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, puis se servit de sa main libre pour agripper la poitrine de la blonde, lui permettant ainsi de la maintenir serrée contre lui. Il entama ensuite de lents va-et-vient, se délectant de chaque sensation. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais prit autant le temps d'apprécier leur acte privilégié. Ils avaient toujours été pris dans la passion du moment, et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il se rendait compte à quel point le sexe pouvait être dangereux. Parce que les émotions qui pouvaient être transmises par ce geste charnel risquaient de devenir trop réelles, et c'était une limite qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dépasser. Il conserva cependant le même rythme, percevant que son amante semblait apprécier tout autant que lui de pouvoir savourer la présence de l'autre. Elle faisait glisser langoureusement ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, chaque os apparent, comme si elle découvrait seulement maintenant le corps de l'homme avec qui elle couchait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et Natsu aimait à penser que ça ne la rendrait que plus addicte à ce contact, plus désireuse de lui et de lui seul.

Ses doigts brûlèrent soudain d'envie d'explorer également ses courbes si parfaites. Il lâcha son sein et commença ses caresses sur sa joue, puis il empoigna la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière. Il en profita pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, tout en faisant sensuellement glisser sa main le long de son cou, pour ensuite passer ses doigts entre ses seins et redessiner chaque cambrure de ses côtes. Pendant ce temps, Lucy effectuait le chemin inverse, remontant sa main jusqu'à la nuque du garçon avant de se perdre sa chevelure saumon. Natsu atteignit la hanche de la journaliste, laissant ensuite ses doigts vagabonder sur le pli de son aine, puis à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, avant d'empoigner plus fermement la chair qui se trouvait là. Puis après avoir frôler leurs intimités liées, il concentra son attention sur la boule de nerf qui avait été la source de ses convoitises depuis le début.

La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, se cambrant en guise de réponse. Elle pourrait prendre goût à toute cette… douceur. Elle tenta de se hisser légèrement plus haut pour pouvoir atteindre le visage de son amant en se retournant. Elle tira légèrement sur les quelques mèches emprisonnées entre ses doigts pour l'inviter à sceller leurs lèvres, ce qu'il concéda rapidement.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pour toujours, mais malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps, la température de leur bain avait déjà bien chuté et Lucy ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine.

\- On devrait peut-être continuer dans ma chambre, marmonna-t-elle.

Natsu entrouvrit ses paupières et lorgna sa belle du coin de l'œil. Il était évident qu'elle avait froid, la chair de poule recouvrant son corps n'étant pas provoquée par ses administrations. Cependant… s'arrêter maintenant gâcherait le moment.

\- Désolé Luce, mais je ne laisserai pas une autre séance coquine dans la salle de bain me passer sous le nez, souffla-t-il.

Des flashs de leurs ébats sous la douche revinrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Cela dit…

Elle le sentit se redresser, les amenant à une position assise, toujours uni l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, alors pourquoi ne pas accélérer un peu les choses, susurra-t-il.

Il l'invita à s'agripper aux rebords de la baignoire, la prenant ensuite fermement par la taille. Il donna un léger coup de bassin pour qu'elle se hisse légèrement sur les bras, lui laissant plus d'espace pour ses va-et-vient. Bien qu'ils aient pris leur temps cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour atteindre son orgasme et il sentait que c'était pareil pour Lucy. Ils s'étaient fait suffisamment languir. Il entama alors ses mouvements de hanches, à un rythme bien plus important que leur précédent échange. Ce qui fit rapidement monter le désir qui s'était accumulé dans le creux de leurs reins. La blonde dut déjà contenir les gémissements qui se bousculaient au fond de sa gorge.

\- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix, grogna Natsu.

\- Nnnh… aaaah…

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du rose tandis qu'il accéléra la cadence, boosté par la douce mélodie érotique que lui offrait sa partenaire. L'eau de leur bain commençait à gicler dans tous les sens, mais la perspective de devoir passer la serpillère n'amenuisa pas la ferveur du jeune homme. Il perçut Lucy se resserrer autour de lui, prête à le joindre dans sa libération. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à sa chair qui glissait entre ses doigts, serra les dents et sentit son contrôle flancher, laissant place à sa jouissance. Sa belle le suivit de près, lâchant un cri non retenu tandis ce que son corps tremblait de plaisir.

Après un dernier roulement de hanche, les deux amis s'écroulèrent, Lucy allongée de tout son long sur son colocataire. Natsu faisait paresseusement papilloter ses lèvres sur son épaule, enlaçant ses bras autour d'elle pour la blottir contre lui. Il lui restait cinq jours, aucune seconde ne serait à gaspiller.

* * *

 _Voici donc la fin de ce 5e chapitre! Vous avez remarqué qu'il était plus long que les autres? J'espère que ça compense un peu l'attente dans laquelle je vous ai plongé!_

 _Alors... la dispute a eu lieu. Pas trop méchante, je ne voulais pas la faire durer sur deux chapitres parce que soyons honnêtes, c'est Natsu qui fait toute une montagne de ce voyage et ça ne méritait pas de trop se prolonger. Il me semblait cependant important d'expliquer pourquoi ça le touche autant en mettant en lumière une bribe de son passé, histoire que vous compatissiez un peu avec sa surréaction._

 _Sinon il y a quand même un peu de mouvement du côté de Lucy qui commence à remettre un peu en question sa relation avec Natsu, mais quelles conséquences cela pourraient avoir? Et le lemon est aussi un peu différent, serais-je en train d'ébranler leur équilibre si "parfait"?_

 _Et je sais qu'il y a encore plein de questions sans réponse par rapport à des sujet apparus dans les précédents chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal ;) Sur ce, j'attends vos retours avec impatience! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop désordonné, il m'a un peu mis en galère et encore maintenant je ne suis pas sûre d'être pleinement satisfaite... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester bloquée indéfiniment non plus!_

 _Encore un immense merci à chacun d'entre vous pour tous vos commentaires, follow et favorite, ça m'emplit de joie! À bientôt pour la suite!_

À JewelAmethyst: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable du coup!

À Danae: Eh bien un grand merci à toi! Je suis très contente que tu aies pu apprécier au moins une fiction UA et que tu aies persévéré dans ta lecture ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir! Comment? J'ai mis moins de 3 mois avant de publier la suite?! Incroyable!_

 _Mais en vérité je suis en retard, la dernière fois je m'étais fixé comme objectif de publier le 31 octobre, vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi... Enfin, deux semaines de retard c'est pas si grave, si?_

 _Petite info avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture: j'ai changé la destination de Lucy, ce n'est plus Crocus mais Pergrande (prononciation italienne-espagnole à mon avis). Oui c'est moins joli, mais ça colle mieux géographiquement parlant! Ah et encore une petite chose, si vous revenez en arrière vous verrez que j'ai changé le titre de tous les chapitres. J'ai décidé de les faire correspondre au thème entourant le moment où Lucy et Natsu s'adonnent à un petit plaisir!_

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre six_

 _*Déguisés_

Lucy ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là. Il y avait trop de gens autour d'elle, l'aftershave de l'homme qui lui faisait dos lui donnait mal à la tête et le stress la nausée. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle était dans ce café qu'elle regrettait déjà de ne pas être restée chez elle, devant un bon film, à grignoter du popcorn avec Natsu. Ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus que cette situation était d'avoir, en quelque sorte, maquillé la vérité à son colocataire pour éviter une nouvelle crise. Car oui, la jeune femme avait un _rencard_ , soigneusement organisé par sa chère amie Levy avec qui elle allait devoir couper les ponts afin de ne pas être accusée de meurtre avec préméditation. Autant dire qu'il était totalement hors de question d'en avertir son meilleur ami, il avait des réactions démesurées quand il s'agissait d'un éloignement quelconque entre eux, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la bête sanguinaire qu'il devenait dès qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas essayait d'entrer dans la vie de la blonde. Histoire vraie, un ancien prétendant s'était enfui en pleurant à la seconde où il avait croisé le regard du rose. Il jurait avoir vu des flammes s'émaner de son corps, prêtes à le brûler vif. Depuis ce jour, Lucy faisait toujours très attention aux potentiels petits amis qu'elle présentait à Natsu. Elle préparait le terrain pendant des semaines pour qu'il soit dans la meilleure humeur possible pour rencontrer le garçon, et elle s'assurait que ce dernier était également assez spécial à ses yeux pour faire la connaissance du photographe. Mais avant d'impliquer Natsu dans cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle-même donne une chance à ce mystérieux collègue de Gajil.

\- Lucy ?

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était complètement perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle leva la tête et il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour enregistrer l'intense _beauté_ du jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir hypnotisant, des mèches brunes encadraient son visage, mèches qui s'étaient échappées de l'élastique qui maintenait difficilement ses cheveux rebelles. Quelques piercings ornaient ses oreilles, et sa chemise noire laissait deviner une musculature bien entretenue. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois attendrissant et incroyablement sexy. À tel point que la journaliste perdit l'usage de la parole, de son corps, ainsi que ses manières. Elle se reprit rapidement et se leva précipitamment pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tout à fait, et toi tu es…

\- Josh, enchanté !

Elle lui tendit maladroitement sa main, puis ils s'assirent en se jaugeant du regard.

\- Levy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une demoiselle aussi charmante, sourit Josh.

Lucy sentit ses joues s'empourprer. C'était quoi cette réaction de collégienne ? Avait-elle perdu à ce point l'habitude de se faire draguer ? Elle déglutit et se donna une gifle mentale pour se ressaisir.

\- Elle a également dû omettre quelques éloges te concernant, répondit-elle.

\- J'espère bien, sinon de quoi pourrais-je bien me vanter ?

La blonde ne put contenir un gloussement.

\- Je sais que cette situation est un peu… incongrue, mais je te promets que je ne ferai rien de déplacé. Je suis simplement venu pour passer un bon moment et apprendre à te connaître, reprit-il.

Quelque chose qui se dégageait de cet homme la mettait à l'aise, ce qui était devenu extrêmement rare depuis son… incident. Après avoir commandé à boire et échangé quelques banalités, Lucy sentit la boule dans son estomac se dénouer. Josh semblait être très aimable et manifestait un intérêt tout à fait chaste à son égard. Levy lui avait pourtant dit que c'était un gentleman, et effectivement, le charme opérait. C'était un passionné de romans policiers, ce qui l'avait poussé plus tard à entrer dans la police, pour finalement grimper les échelons jusqu'au poste d'inspecteur. Il semblait mature et posé, et avait timidement avoué qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de relations amoureuses, s'entêtant à vouloir trouver « la bonne » personne. Son travail lui prenait également pas mal de temps, qu'il ne gaspillait pas dans des histoires éphémères ou sans lendemain. C'est là que Lucy comprit que s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, cela devra être sérieux. Et cette idée lui faisait autant peur qu'elle lui plaisait. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de se projeter et de brûler des étapes, pour l'instant elle pouvait simplement confirmer qu'elle aimait bien la compagnie de Josh. Les discussions allaient bon train et les verres s'étaient multipliés sur la table, jusqu'à ce que le duo décide d'avaler une barquette de nachos et un croque-monsieur. Les heures avaient défilé à toute vitesse et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir rentrer chez elle, au risque de saboter sa couverture auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolée Josh, mais je vais devoir m'éclipser, déclara-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur ne parut pas surpris par sa tentative de fuite et la gratifia d'un sourire avant de se lever et de la raccompagner jusqu'au coin de la rue.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir attendre ton retour pour te revoir ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est exact. Mais on pourra s'écrire !

\- Tu me tiendras au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Pergrande ?

\- Je le ferai.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Josh se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lucy.

\- Très bien, alors à bientôt, susurra-t-il.

La blonde ne put qu'acquiescer sans un mot, l'observant s'éloigner. Elle se mit ensuite en route, sentant son cœur cogner juste un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, elle devina le halo de la télévision s'échapper du salon, puis une touffe rose entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Yo Lucy ! C'était bien ton repas avec Levy ? lui lança joyeusement son colocataire.

Elle en avait presque oublié son mensonge. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup, elle rejoignit le rosé et se posa à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- C'était très sympa, ça change de pouvoir discuter entre filles, sans Gajil pour ronchonner, répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme tendit un bras, un signe pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle fixa quelques instants cette place privilégiée dans laquelle elle se sentait si bien, le baiser de Josh se transformant en un vague souvenir. C'était le pouvoir que Natsu exerçait sur elle, sans même en être conscient. Dès qu'elle était auprès de lui, tout le reste disparaissait et honnêtement, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et ça la terrifiait. Elle ne pouvait plus permettre au rose d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle, il fallait qu'elle s'en détache. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se pelotonner contre lui, acceptant volontiers la sécurité de son étreinte. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes et reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, se délectant de sentir ses doigts caresser distraitement son avant bras.

\- Dis Natsu…

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que notre relation aurait été différente si on…

Sa voix flancha. En réalité, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de cette situation si étrange qu'était la leur. C'était à la fois une évidence et un tabou absolu, comme si en parler briserait la magie. Pourtant, il leur était si facile d'être intime, d'avoir des relations sexuelles, et de continuer leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, comme s'il s'agissait du déroulement normal des choses entre eux. Ce qui n'était cependant pas le cas.

Son silence intrigua Natsu qui délaissa la télévision pour concentrer son attention sur elle. Son visage était enfoui dans son cou, et même s'il ne pouvait voir son expression, il percevait qu'elle était tourmentée par quelque chose. Il la dégagea un peu de son corps et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses orbes chocolatées étaient troublées par une peine qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, mais son cœur se serra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ?

Elle ferma ses paupières et secoua vivement la tête.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, sourit-elle.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, son sourire était forcé et son regard fuyant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? s'enquit le rose.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais c'est pas important, oublie ça.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais décida de laisser couler pour cette fois. Elle finissait toujours par craquer quand quelque chose la tracassait, et Natsu savait comment lui tirer les vers du nez.

Deux jours. C'est tout ce qu'il restait à Natsu et Lucy avant d'être séparés pour la première fois depuis des années. Bien que la blonde sentait une sorte d'appréhension monter, et le rose quelque chose s'apparentant davantage à de l'angoisse se propager dans ses veines, aujourd'hui était un jour festif. Ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs amis pour la grande fête d'Halloween de Magnolia, et chacun peaufinait les détails de son costume. Lucy s'appliquait à colorer ses lèvres d'un rouge foncé et bataillait avec son faux nez crochu pour qu'il tienne. Le choix de la sorcière n'était de loin pas le plus original, mais quand son regard était tombé sur la jolie robe noire qu'elle portait, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Elle avait bien-sûr complété l'ensemble d'une perruque avec de long cheveux blancs qui cascadaient jusqu'au bas de ses fesses, un chapeau pointu, et un long sceptre sur lequel reposait une chauve-souris qu'elle avait baptisé Miranda.

Après avoir retouché une dernière fois son far à paupière anthracite et son eyeliner, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Natsu pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle faillit se faire crever un œil par une aile rebelle de dragon, qui finit par déboîter son faux nez.

\- Natsu ! Ça m'a pris des heures pour le faire tenir ! gémit-elle en tentant désespérément de remettre le bout de plastique en place.

Le photographe se tourna vers elle et fut partagé entre l'envie de rire et de lui sauter dessus. Cette robe était scandaleusement courte pour un mois d'octobre et ce n'était pas les bas résilles qui allaient protéger sa colocataire du froid. Mais ça lui donnait un air particulièrement sexy, sans parler du joli décolleté qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit entre deux doigts le faux nez de Lucy pour tirer un coup sec dessus, ce qui fit céder la colle qui le reliait à la blonde.

\- Problème réglé, sourit-il.

La journaliste fit une moue boudeuse, cette chose lui avait quand même coûté 50 joyaux. Après lui avoir donné une pichenette sur le front, il se recula et écarta ses bras pour mieux exposer son déguisement à Lucy.

\- Plutôt cool non ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle le reluqua des pieds à la tête et devait bien admettre qu'il s'était surpassé cette fois. Il ressemblait à une créature mi-homme mi-dragon et ça lui allait étonnement bien. Les ailes qui avaient failli la rendre aveugle étaient d'un beau bordeaux foncé, une queue de la même couleur s'échappait du bas de son dos, des cornes noires ornaient sa tête, et des écailles maculaient ses joues et son front. Pour le reste il portait un pull noir très près du corps, moulant à la perfection ses muscles, et un pantalon de la même couleur.

\- Je dois avouer qu'Elfman t'as trouvé une perle, lança Lucy.

\- L'avantage de connaître le meilleur costumier du pays et de pouvoir recycler ses œuvres !

\- Je suis jalouse, la prochaine fois je lui demanderai de me trouver quelque chose aussi !

\- T'es parfaite comme ça Luce !

Elle esquissa un sourire et remercia son fond de teint blanc de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

Ils s'élancèrent ensuite joyeusement dans les rues et retrouvèrent leurs amis devant le stand de citrouilles. Chacun s'émerveilla du déguisement de l'autre, enfin surtout les filles. Levy s'était intégralement couverte de bandelettes, à part son visage qui abordait des couleurs pâles et verdâtres. Erza était de loin la plus impressionnante avec son costume de reine des fées composée d'une armure avec des ailes métalliques. Jubia affichait des oreilles et des ailes de chauve-souris, pour aller avec le costume de Grey qui était un vampire. Quand à Gajil et Jellal, ils avaient respectivement opté pour un loup-garou et un pirate.

\- Si on se mettait dans l'ambiance avec des cocktails citrouille avant que les festivités ne commencent au château ? proposa Erza.

Tout le monde acquiesça vivement et le groupe déambula à travers les différents stands qui ornaient la rue pavée de la vieille ville. Ils étaient alignés de sorte à ce que la fin du voyage mène directement aux marches du château où allait se dérouler la partie de chasse hantée annuelle. Après avoir fait l'acquisition d'un verre en forme de crâne rempli du nectar orangé, la bande se laissa tenter par les échantillons de nourriture qu'on leur tendait, malgré leur forme peu ragoûtante. Des yeux composés de blanc d'œuf et d'olive, des tranches de jambon de Parme qu'il fallait retirer d'une tête de mort, donnant la trop réelle sensation d'arracher la peau d'un pauvre bougre, et autres doigts taillés dans une saucisse ou chauve-souris sculptées dans différents légumes.

Levy, Jellal et Lucy s'étaient ensuite arrêtés à un stand de vieux grimoires et livres anciens, Gajil et Erza semblaient fascinés par les armes et armures en fer forgé, Grey s'essayait à la pêche au cerveau sous les encouragements enjoués de Jubia, tandis que Natsu se laissa plonger dans le monde imaginaire des fées, ogres et dragons en figurine. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ces fabuleuses bêtes velues à huit pattes et une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit. Après avoir acheté la source de son plan machiavélique, il se glissa sans un bruit derrière Lucy, retenant au mieux les gloussements qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge. Jellal l'avait repéré du coin de l'œil et préféra s'écarter de la blonde sans rien dire. Le photographe déposa méticuleusement l'araignée sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et recula pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Il fallut environ cinq secondes avant que cette dernière ne sente un frôlement désagréable près de son oreille et tombe sur la bestiole. Un puissant cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui alerta toutes les personnes l'entourant. Erza fut à ses côtés en un battement de cil, prête à égorger le responsable de sa frayeur. ànés par les armes et armures en fer forgéMais la terreur fit rapidement place à la colère quand les deux femmes s'aperçurent que l'animal n'était point vivant.

\- Natsuuu, hurla la blonde.

Le concerné était en train de s'étrangler de rire quelques pas derrière elle, n'étant pour le coup pas en condition pour prendre la fuite. Il la laissa volontiers lui sauter dessus et déchaîner sa furie sur lui, ce qui résulta à le faire tomber par terre, avec la jeune femme à califourchon sur lui. Cela ne calma en rien son fou rire, par contre leur proximité commençait à réveiller autre chose et il reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction mais le mélange de sorcière sexy et de la bouille tout à fait à croquer de Lucy quand elle était énervée avait dû réveiller ses ardeurs. Il bloqua les poignets de sa colocataire d'un geste vif et se redressa en position assise.

\- Désolé Luce, mais il va falloir que tu te lèves, sourit-il.

Elle ne sembla pas apprécier le rictus au coin de ses lèvres, ni le fait qu'il avait si rapidement prit la position dominante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui donna un léger coup de bassin pour souligner l'importance qu'elle s'ôte de lui qu'elle comprit pourquoi. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle fit un bond loin de lui avant de l'assommer avec Miranda.

\- Je te déteste, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais promis je te ferai plus de mauvais coup ce soir.

Cela restait encore à prouver. Une fois le calme revenu, la bande se laissa tenter par une soupe à la courge avant de se diriger au château. C'est leur amie Mirajane, apprêtée dans son plus beau déguisement de femme démon, qui les accueillit et les rassembla avec les autres participants du jeu.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez, la visite de ce magnifique bâtiment est une attraction incontournable de notre soirée d'Halloween. Pour pimenter les choses, nous avons troqué la simple visite guidée par une immense partie de chasse entre vous, et les terrifiantes créatures qui vous attendent tapies dans l'ombre de ces murs. Ceux qui se feront prendre entre leurs griffes aiguisées seront directement conduits au donjon, et la partie sera terminée pour eux. Pour gagner, je vous donne rendez-vous au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, bonne chance à tous, déclara la démone aux cheveux argent.

Grey, Erza et Natsu, dans leur grand esprit de compétition, se tortillaient déjà avec impatience, attendant que le compte à rebours soit lancé. Lucy les observait d'un œil peu rassuré, elle n'était pas particulièrement froussarde, mais elle n'aimait pas être l'idée d'être pourchassée par quelque chose d'effrayant. Levy devina la lueur de crainte dans les pupilles de son amie et enlaça son bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lu-chan, je connais ce château par cœur et je sais comment arriver au point d'arrivée rapidement, ils n'auront pas le temps de nous faire peur ! lança-t-elle pleine de détermination.

En effet, la mère de la bleue avait longtemps travaillé dans l'antre de ces murs comme l'historienne chevronnée qu'elle est, et Levy passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, un bon bouquin d'histoire entre les mains. Cependant, tandis que la blonde commençait à se détendre grâce aux mots réconfortants de sa collègue, Gajil avait du mal à cacher son sourire en coin. C'est lui qui allait gagner ce soir, il en était certain.

Un grésillement retentit des haut-parleurs dissimulés aux quatre coins du plafond, et la voix de Mirajane raisonna dans la pièce.

\- C'est parti ! Il vous reste 20, 19, 18, 17…

Le court laps de temps affola la foule qui se bouscula dans tous les sens pour quitter le grand hall et commencer à prendre de la hauteur. Le percé profita de cette agitation pour subtiliser sa petite amie qui lâcha Lucy sous l'effet de la surprise d'être hissée sur l'épaule de son homme. La journaliste ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'elle était toute seule et chercha désespérément une tête connue dans le chaos humain qui l'entourait, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant, prit une grande inspiration et bouscula toutes les personnes qui entravaient son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans un petit couloir, loin du monde. Elle profita de cette nouvelle quiétude pour réfléchir au meilleur itinéraire à emprunter. Mais son principal problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle avait un peu foncé tête baissée. Le point positif était qu'elle apercevait des escaliers quelques mètres plus loin, tant qu'elle pouvait monter elle n'était pas en si mauvaise posture. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la main gluante qui venait de se déposer sur son épaule.

Levy était, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, contrariée. Elle dévisageait Gajil avec une pointe de fureur étincelant dans son regard. L'inspecteur avait l'habitude de ces yeux-là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

\- Oh ça va demi-portion, je suis désolé ok ? Cela dit, je suis persuadé que Bunny girl s'en sortira très bien sans toi, lâcha-t-il.

La lueur dans les prunelles de la bleue ne cilla pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette entre dans son champ de vision. Les monstres de cette année étaient très réactifs. Elle attrapa la manche du percé et se mit à courir vers un passage secret qu'elle avait souvent emprunté dans sa jeunesse. Il ne fallait pas oublier de rester à couvert pendant ce jeu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Jubia se lança dans une partie de cache-cache, cherchant avec détermination son Grey-sama qui avait été emporté loin d'elle pendant le mouvement de foule. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à crier son nom, au risque de se faire repérer, du coup elle avait redoublé d'ardeur et arpentait chaque recoin d'un œil acéré. Soudain des bruits de pas retentirent, et en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le noiraud.

\- Jubia ?!

\- Grey-sama ! Jubia était si inquiète quand…

\- C'est pas le moment, je suis poursuivi par un détraqué qui tient une hache, il faut se planquer !

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon privé. Après un rapide scan de la pièce, ils optèrent pour la grosse malle ancienne planquée dans un coin obscur de la salle et s'y glissèrent le temps que leur poursuivant passe son chemin.

\- Mh Erza… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu respectes les règles du jeu, observa Jellal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- On est censé fuir les monstres, et non pas les chercher pour ensuite les bâillonner.

Il lança un regard à l'homme squelette et à la momie ligotés aux pieds de la rouge.

\- Je ne voulais simplement pas aller au donjon, si c'est nous qui les attrapons, ils ne pourront pas nous y emmener, raisonna Erza.

\- Certes, mais ne devrions-nous pas… continuer à progresser au lieu de chasser ces pauvres gens costumés ?

\- Oh c'est exact, pour gagner il faut atteindre la tour ! Mais si on en croise d'autres je les attache !

\- Et pourquoi ne pas essayer de se cacher d'eux, tout simplement ?

La jeune femme inclina la tête, sous-pesant cette idée dans sa tête de combattante aguerrie.

\- D'accord, mais ces deux-là restent ici, scanda-t-elle.

Son mari soutint le regard larmoyant du squelette et haussa légèrement les épaules avec un sourire compatissant. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait pouvoir les aider, par contre il veillerait à ce quelqu'un viennent les détacher à la fin de la partie.

Natsu n'avait pas bien compris comment il avait fait son affaire, mais il avait réussi à échapper à l'homme sans tête qui en avait après lui. Qui aurait pensé que les passages secrets légendaires des châteaux existaient vraiment ? Au moment où il craignait avoir atteint un cul de sac, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et il avait glissé sur quelques mètres avant de se retrouver dans cette drôle de petite pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le mécanisme qui allait le faire sortir de là. Il tâtonna les murs et poussa sur toutes les briques qui passaient sous ses doigts. Puis il entendit une voix au loin qui lui était familière.

\- Non mais t'en as pas marre de me courser, sale zombie répugnant !

Aucun doute possible, c'était bien Lucy qui était en train de s'époumoner tout près de lui, et elle avait manifestement besoin d'un coup de main. C'est en faisant un pas pour aller la rejoindre qu'un déclique parvint à ses oreilles et qu'une paroi s'entrouvrit, timing parfait !

La blonde courait dans tous les sens, mais peu importe où elle allait, le mort vivant la suivait de près. Ça commençait à la fatiguer, ses talons ne lui permettaient pas de le semer et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans le donjon. Sa course la mena dans ce qui devait être la bibliothèque, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant toutes ces étagères de livres, il fallait qu'elle trouve une cachette. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un abri dans cette pièce. Alors qu'elle hésitait à reprendre son élan et s'enfouir de là, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu'un bras encercla sa taille et la propulsa en arrière. Elle sentit la chaleur du feu de la cheminée lécher sa peau, puis elle fut soudainement plongée dans une pénombre inquiétante. Elle commença à se débattre, mais le murmure contre son oreille la stoppa net.

\- C'est moi Luce, ne fait pas de bruit, ordonna Natsu.

Elle s'immobilisa dans son étreinte et le laissa la plaquer contre lui qui s'était adossé au mur pour guetter les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on les trouve ici, sauf si la personne connaissait la cachette secrète. Les pas se rapprochèrent et pendant un bref instant, Natsu aurait juré que le poursuivant de Lucy avait plaqué son oreille contre les murs de la cheminée. Inconsciemment, il serra davantage la blonde contre lui, sa main toujours fermement plaquée contre sa bouche. Lucy s'agrippa au bras qui restreignait sa taille, plutôt dans une tentative de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle devinait les atouts du rose contre ses fesses et ça avait une furieuse tendance à l'exciter. De plus, elle avait sentit que sa robe était remontée et que la base de son postérieur était découverte.

\- Mmh, tenta-t-elle pour faire lâcher prise à son colocataire.

\- Chut, il est encore là.

Les bruits de pas tournèrent plusieurs fois dans la salle d'à côté, jusqu'à finir par s'éloigner. La jeune femme se dégagea brusquement des bras de son meilleur ami et rajusta ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Lucy, t'as l'air affolé, s'enquit Natsu.

\- T'avais pas besoin de me serrer comme ça contre toi, j'ai failli étouffer !

\- À aucun moment je t'empêchais de respirer, et je vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème que je te serre dans mes bras, je viens de te sauver quand même !

\- Tu… Tu…

Elle en perdait ses mots, elle n'avait effectivement strictement rien à lui reprocher, mais son excitation n'était toujours pas retombée et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il devine son état. Mais une étincelle qu'elle reconnut traversa les orbes onyx du photographe, et son visage s'étira d'un sourire en coin.

\- Quelque chose te gêne ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

\- Rien du tout, sortons d'ici maintenant.

\- Ce que t'es pressée.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et automatiquement elle recula. C'est elle où il faisait vraiment chaud là ?

\- T'essaies de me fuir ? reprit le rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, plus je m'approche, plus tu t'éloignes.

\- Je veux simplement trouver la sortie.

\- Et moi je pense que tu veux autre chose, là tout de suite.

Le dos de Lucy heurta trop rapidement le mur opposé, et elle se savait piégée. Natsu l'encagea déjà entre ses bras et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je peux voir tes joues rougir, susurra-t-il.

\- Natsu… on est en train de perdre du temps.

\- On peut faire vite.

C'était frustrant comme sa simple proximité mettait la blonde dans tous ses états, il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée qu'elle sentait déjà le besoin s'accumuler dans son bas ventre. Dans un mouvement à la fois furieux et désireux, elle attrapa la nuque du garçon et plaqua fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le rose fut d'abord surpris par son initiative, mais sa ferveur ne fit qu'attiser son envie de la posséder. Elle commençait déjà à défaire sa ceinture et il trouvait son empressement incroyablement excitant, il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Alors qu'elle avait déjà la main dans son boxer, il s'attela à remonter sa jupe et baisser son bas résille et string d'un seul geste.

Elle tirait déjà sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher d'elle, mais il voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle était aussi prête pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Il glissa son pouce sur sa boule de nerf, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement, avant de s'aventurer plus loin et d'introduire son index et majeur en elle. Elle semblait en parfaite condition pour l'accueillir, mais les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge en réponse à ses administrations étaient bien trop satisfaisant pour arrêter maintenant. Lucy percevait déjà ses jambes faiblir, mais elle pouvait compter sur le bras de Natsu entourant sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle s'agrippa plus fermement à lui en encerclant son cou et se mit à mordiller avidement la chair qui s'offrait à elle. Elle entendit son partenaire soupirer d'aise et ses doigts prirent de la vitesse. Satisfaite de son effet, elle poursuivit en faisant pointer ses canines sur le lobe du rosé. Elle savait que c'était un point sensible chez lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire flancher le jeune homme qui perdit momentanément l'équilibre, se plaquant davantage contre elle. Elle en profita pour empoigner sa fierté et commencer de lents va-et-vient.

\- Putain… siffla-t-il entre sa mâchoire serrée.

Elle concentra ses caresses sur son gland, et brusquement toute la chaleur du rose disparut pour laisser place à la fraîcheur des briques de pierre. Natsu l'avait retournée sans ménagement, le devant de son corps étant maintenant pressé contre le mur. Il vint rapidement se plaquer contre son dos, son érection pointant contre ses fesses. Il passa une main sous son déguisement et empoigna son sein, pendant que sa bouche la couvrait de baisers et morsures le long de son épaule. Elle perçut ensuite qu'il se dirigeait vers sa féminité et elle se cambra légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ils gémirent ensemble à leur union, et le photographe entama directement un rythme soutenu. Sa main libre était venue s'accrocher à la hanche de son amante pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et la maintenir en place.

Il s'appliquait à laisser un minimum de distance entre eux, sans pour autant perdre l'amplitude de ses coups de rein. Lucy s'accrochait tant bien que mal aux pierres apparentes, laissant ses ongles marquer la roche sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle sentit le front de Natsu se poser derrière sa tête, s'autorisant un ou deux baisers malgré sa respiration haletante. Il ralentit la cadence, ne voulant probablement pas céder si tôt, et donna quelques coups imprévisibles en profondeur, puissamment. C'est là qu'il toucha son point G, et qu'un gémissement purement guttural s'échappa de la blonde. Il répéta son geste et sans prévenir, un violent orgasme secoua le corps de la journaliste. Il fut presque autant surpris qu'elle par la jouissance inattendue et stoppa ses mouvements pour laisser quelques secondes à sa belle.

Il la décolla de la paroi, et de sa main qui était restée accrochée à son sein jusque-là, il l'invita à tourner son visage dans sa direction tout en l'encourageant à se reposer contre lui. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Pendant qu'il la distrayait, il donna un petit coup de bassin expérimental. Elle gémit dans sa bouche mais l'encouragea d'un coup de hanche à continuer. Il se contenta d'allées et venues langoureuses pour commencer, se permettant un moment de tendresse dans cet échange sulfureux. Puis il emprisonna à nouveau Lucy contre le mur, leurs mains de parte et d'autre de sa tête, ses doigts entrelaçant les siens. Il accéléra considérablement le rythme et perçut la blonde vaciller sous ses administrations. Ses muscles se resserrèrent également autour de lui et il sut qu'un deuxième orgasme était proche. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se retienne et il se mit à alterner rapidité et profondeur, ce qui les fit céder tous les deux en quelques minutes.

La jeune femme laissa ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et glissa le long du mur, emportant Natsu avec elle. Elle termina lovée sur ses jambes en tailleur, ses bras la maintenant précieusement contre lui et son visage enfouit dans sa nuque. Ils restèrent comme ça le temps de récupérer de leur jouissance, puis ils s'attelèrent à effacer les preuves de leur ébat et à remettre en place leurs déguisements.

Quand ils réussirent enfin à trouver le bon chemin pour atteindre le point d'arrivée, après s'être perdus plusieurs fois et s'être fait poursuivre par quatre monstres différents, ils constatèrent avec satisfaction qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Apparemment il y avait un débat pour savoir si c'était Erza et Jellal ou Gajil et Levy qui étaient arrivés en premier. Et ni le noiraud, ni la rouquine ne semblaient décidés à céder sa victoire à l'autre, ce qui mettait Mirajane dans une position légèrement inconfortable pour les départager. Bien que certains participants se soient retrouvés dans le donjon, les organisateurs de l'événement confirmaient que d'autres personnes étaient encore en jeu. Et Natsu ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres quand il constata que Grey n'était pas encore là.

Au final, Erza fut sacrée vainqueur du jeu, Gajil ayant succombé à la colère foudroyante de cette dernière et les amis retrouvèrent Grey et Jubia enfermés dans le cachot, sous les éclats de rire incontrôlables de Natsu. Le groupe partagea encore quelques verres en sortant du château, puis se séparèrent petit à petit. Sur le chemin du retour vers leur appartement, Lucy dévia son regard sur le photographe. Il avait beau sembler content de sa soirée, quelque chose troublait l'onyx de ses iris.

\- Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir gagné ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il plaça nonchalamment les mains derrière sa tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Un accès gratuit d'une année à toutes les zones historiques de la ville convient mieux à Erza comme prix… En plus, j'occupais bien mon temps.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui la fit vivement tourner la tête pour masquer sa gêne. C'était étrange d'entendre de vive voix une allusion à leurs échanges charnels, pourtant ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la blonde. Quand elle refocalisa son attention sur son colocataire, elle ne loupa pas cette étincelle de tristesse qui teintait toujours son regard.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Son colocataire marqua une pause et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je crois que je viens juste de réaliser qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une journée avec toi avant ton départ, admit-il.

Elle le dévisagea et comprit qu'il avait nié cette réalité jusqu'à cet instant précis. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Dis-toi au contraire qu'il te reste encore une journée avec moi. Et estime-toi déjà heureux que ce ne sera pas la dernière !

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, je me sens un peu ridicule.

Elle se dégagea suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir caresser sa joue. Oui il était un peu ridicule, mais ça la rendait heureuse.

Ils furent interrompus par un miaulement désespéré. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête entendu et suivirent les plaintes, jusqu'à tomber sur une boule de poils grelottante recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- C'est un chat ? questionna Lucy.

\- Apparemment.

\- Il est… bleu ?

Natsu s'accroupit pour se rapprocher de l'animal qui eut un sursaut quand il tenta de le caresser.

\- Alors bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ?

Le félin releva la tête vers lui, les yeux gros et brillants de peur.

\- Vu comme il est maigre, il doit être abandonné, constata la journaliste.

Le rosé fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur le pelage du matou et lança un regard déterminé à Lucy.

\- On l'adopte, déclara-t-il.

Elle aurait pu protester, ils ne savaient d'où venait ce chat, ni s'il était malade. Mais elle ne pouvait résister ni à la mine sereine et réjouie qu'affichait l'animal en question depuis que Natsu le câlinait, ni à son meilleur ami qui n'avait même pas besoin de se montrer convaincant pour la faire céder.

\- Et quel est son nom ? reprit-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas s'y opposer, un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Happy.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes, je me suis relue très brièvement parce que je voulais absolument réduire mon temps de retard. Je ferai une vraie relecture et je corrigerai les éventuelles coquilles d'ici la fin de la semaine!_

 _Alors... autre petite explication. Le fameux collègue mystère de Gajil fait enfin son apparition et vous devez être déçus. Ce personnage ne fait pas partie de Fairy Tail, ne cherchez pas. L'un d'entre vous avait deviné ma première idée, à savoir Rogue, mais il ne correspondait pas assez au profil et au rôle que va avoir Josh, du coup j'ai préféré l'inventer. Et oui, il a pour le moment un impact mineur, mais je tenais à l'introduire dans ce chapitre car ce sera important pour la suite!_

 _Bien, je pourrais vous poser une tonne de questions sur vos impressions... mais commencez par me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Il y a mine de rien plusieurs éléments qui se mettent en place, et l'apparition de Happy! Oui, j'y tenais! Alors à vos claviers, je veux tout savoir de vos avis :D_

 _Et je ne vous le dirai jamais assez à mon goût, mais un immense merci à vous! C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'avoir vos retours, vous êtes si géniaux! Et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, je suis aussi là pour ça! Sur ce à bientôt!_


End file.
